Dragon Master and his Maiden: Kanto Chronicles
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Being the son of a Gym Leader is rough for young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. He leaves Opelucid City on a quest to become a Dragon Master. And he's not stopping until he succeeds!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I was thinking about what to do with my Pokemon stories and this idea just popped up. I couldn't help myself! I just HAD to write it down before it was lost to my mind forever! I just hope you guys like the idea!**_

 _ ***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokemon!***_

* * *

"Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon." = Normal Speech

 _'Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon.' = Thoughts_

 **"Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon." = Yelling**

 **"Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokemon." = Pokedex Text**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Leaving Opelucid City!_**

* * *

Walking down the streets of Opelucid City in the Unova Region was a young, scrawny boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Great name, I know. But his family is descended from Vikings, and they believed that having a horrible name would ward off gnomes and trolls. And in the words of an old blacksmith…

Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?

Anyway, Hiccup is very scrawny for his age (did I mention that he's fourteen?), almost making him seem like a fishbone. He has auburn brown hair, green eyes and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles on his face. He wears a green T-shirt, black pants and is wearing a single strap backpack that is black with a blue symbol for the dragon type Pokemon.

And you see, he's felt absolutely worthless since he was very young. You see, his dad, Stoick "the vast" Haddock, is the leader of the Opelucid City Gym, but he's always seen Hiccup as someone who is not worthy of being his heir. As a result, he tends to ignore and neglect Hiccup, preferring to focus on the Gym and training Hiccup's arrogant cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, to become the next Gym Leader for Opelucid City.

Not that Hiccup really cared.

He's only ever wanted to become a Dragon Master, a Pokemon Trainer who specialized is Dragon Type and dragonesque Pokemon. Pokemon like the Pseudo Legendary, Dragonite, or the final evolution of the Kanto fire starter, Charizard.

Of course, just because he wants to become a Dragon Master doesn't mean that Hiccup is going to solely catch and battle using Dragon Types. He knows that every trainer needs to have a diverse grasp of Pokemon Typing. If any other kind of Pokemon out there are ones he wants to catch that aren't dragon types, they'd be a Starly from the Sinnoh region, and maybe a Vulpix or a Sandshrew from the tropical region of Alola.

But even so, Hiccup has been harassed and pranked relentlessly by his cousin Snotlout and the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Fishlegs and Astrid weren't considered bullies to him, but they aren't friends either.

That title goes to a special girl who he's meeting at Professor Juniper's laboratory. It's why he's leaving Opelucid City now.

As Hiccup neared the exit to Opelucid City, he turned around to look at it one last time. True, the people of Opelucid City were willing to look out for him, at least, but it was never enough. Hiccup craved the love and affection of a true family. Something he may never get here.

"Well, no turning back now." Hiccup said to himself. "Next stop, Professor Juniper's lab."

Hiccup turned to leave when...

"You were planning to leave without saying goodbye?" said a deep and gruff sounding voice.

He froze mid step and slowly turned around to see his father, Stoick, standing a few feet away from him. The man was a giant at seven feet tall, and was heavily muscular. Heck, he could probably give a Pokemon like a Machoke a run for its money in a straight up fist fight. His own ginger hair and huge bushy beard were done up in braids that kept it out of the way, and his own custom made Viking style armor would intimidate even an experienced trainer.

The man's gaze was stern, but you could tell there was a slight trace of parental worry in his eyes. But it didn't make Hiccup waver. This was his one chance to prove to his father that he's not useless and not a horrible trainer, and he's NOT backing down! Not this time!

"Yeah, I was going to. Not like anyone around here would miss me, anyway." Hiccup said.

"Where will you go?" Stoick asked.

"First to Professor Juniper's lab. There, I'll register as a trainer and get my first Pokemon. After that, I'll probably challenge one of the leagues and begin my quest to become a Dragon Master. I hear Kanto's lovely this time of year." Hiccup replied.

Stoick could tell that this was none of his boy's usual sarcastic humor that he uses to mask his pain. Hiccup was dead serious about becoming a trainer and a Dragon Master. But he does know, at least, that his son won't focus on just Dragon Types. No, Hiccup is far too smart to do something as foolhardy as that.

It's something Stoick acknowledges that his son has an edge over him in. While he prefers to simply power on through a battle, Hiccup prefers to combine brute force with strategic thinking. A delicate balance that he could never maintain.

Stoick found himself grinning as he reached into his bag and pulled something out. Something that surprised Hiccup greatly.

It was a Pokemon Egg inside of an Incubator! The Egg itself was a light blue color with bright white spots on it. It was a little bigger than a football, and even from this distance, Hiccup could sense the new life growing within it.

"If you're gonna accomplish that, you still need to pass the right of passage in our family." Stoick said. "Carry this egg with you, and raise the Pokemon inside. When it hatches, show it to me on a video call and prove to me that you are worthy of the title Dragon Master!"

Stoick handed Hiccup the egg, and the boy nodded, determined not to let down his father. Even if the man neglected him most of his life, Hiccup doesn't hate him. And so, he turned around and began walking off for Professor Juniper's lab! His spirit was high as he moved to become the Dragon Master he knows he can be!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, so basically Hiccup is going to be going on a journey to become a Dragon Master of his own variety. But as not to cause problems here, he will be nicknaming his Pokemon after the Dragons in the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Stormfly, etc. I hope you enjoy it, because I want to focus on this story now.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, y'all! Glad to see that a couple of you actually like this story idea. Anyway, I've already chosen Hiccup's starter Pokémon for this story, and I hope you guys like what I've chosen. The only thing I'm not certain of is who to pair Hiccup with. Do I want to pair him with Hilda (female main character from Pokémon Black and White versions and Black 2 and White 2 versions), or do I want to pair him with Dawn? Maybe Misty? Or how about May? Let me know in the reviews what you think on the subject.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts of a Partner!**_

* * *

As Hiccup walked down the path to the town where Professor Juniper's lab is located, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He's only been on the road for like fifteen minutes and already he's seen more Pokémon than he ever did in Opelucid City! He's seen Woobats, Pidoves, Lillipups and more! If this is that feeling of adventure he's heard so much about, Hiccup's not so sure he wants it to end.

"Well, I guess it's just gonna be you and me for a little while, little guy." Hiccup said to the egg he was carrying.

As he kept walking, Hiccup failed to notice that the egg shook a little bit. It was as if the baby inside was responding to his voice.

Anyway, Hiccup kept walking, following the path to Nuvema Town, where Professor Juniper's lab is located. But he knew that it would take him days to reach it on foot. Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He has some money… maybe he can use it to pay for a ride to Nuvema Town.

He quickly walked over to a bus stop and was quite lucky to catch the bus just as it was about to leave. He payed the fee, took a seat, buckled up and rode along on the bus. Good thing this bus only has three other stops until it reaches Nuvema Town. So he should be there before the day is over.

But that didn't mean that this journey was going to be easy for Hiccup. Not at all.

He knows that he won't ever really be missed in Opelucid City. Knowing the people there, they'd probably celebrate if he lost in the final tournament of the Pokemon League and scorn him even more. And his stupid cousin, Snotlout, would have an even bigger reason to become the new Gym Leader for Opelucid.

And if that were to happen, it would be a living nightmare! Hiccup's seen the way Snotlout treats Pokemon, and knows that if Snotlout were ever made the leader, the Opelucid Gym would be closed down before you could say Kyurem's name three times fast!

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. He had no time to think about this right now.

He has to focus on what he's doing now. He needs to get to the lab in Nuvema Town and register as a Pokemon trainer so he can become a Dragon Master! There's just one problem.

Hiccup can't decide which Pokemon to choose as his starter.

' _The three starters of Unova are all powerful in their own right, but which one should I choose? Maybe the Fire Type, Tepig…'_

* * *

 _ ***Daydream Sequence #1…***_

* * *

 _ **A roaring crowd was cheering for Hiccup as he stood across from his opponent. The shadowed visage of one of the league champions. On the opponent's side of the field was a Pokemon known as Manectric. And clutched in one of Hiccup's hands was a Poke Ball.**_

 _ **"Show them what you're made of, Tepig!" Hiccup cried.**_

 _ **The boy threw the Poke Ball. which opened with an audible *POP*. and shot out a beam of white light.**_

 _ **The ball of light took on the shape of a small piglet that is the Fire starter for the Unova region.**_

 _ **"Te-pig!" it squeaked.**_

* * *

 _ ***End Daydream Sequence #1…***_

* * *

Hiccup knew that Tepig evolved into the Fire and Fighting Type Pokemon known as Emboar, and it has most Pokemon beat in raw power, but then again, it just didn't feel like the right starter Pokemon for him. He then thought about his other two choices.

' _Of course, there are plenty of trainers who have strong Grass Type Pokemon, so… how about Snivy?'_

* * *

 _ ***Daydream Sequence #2…***_

* * *

 _ **A roaring crowd was cheering for Hiccup as he stood across from his opponent. The shadowed visage of one of the league champions. But this time, his opponent was using a Fire and Dark Type Pokemon known as Houndoom to battle. And clutched in one of Hiccup's hands was a Poke Ball.**_

 _ **"I choose you, Snivy!" Hiccup cried as he threw his Poke Ball.**_

 _ **Like the last time, the ball opened with an audible *POP*, but this time it release a small green snake with feet and leaves on its neck and tail. It looked regal and proud.**_

 _ **"Snivy!" it growled, glaring at the opponent.**_

* * *

 _ ***End Dream Sequence #2…***_

* * *

' _That would be pretty elegant, especially when it evolves to its final evolution, Serperior… but I don't know…'_

As strong and quick as Serperior is, it seemed more like the kind of Pokemon that someone would use if they were training to become a top coordinator for Pokemon Contests, which focus on beauty over power. Not that Hiccup has anything against them, or anything. He just doesn't think that they're the field for him.

Then there's the final starter amongst the trip of Unova.

' _If I'm looking for a great attacker as well as a defender, maybe Oshawott is the Pokemon I should choose. It evolves into the formidable Samurott.'_

* * *

 _ ***Daydream Sequence #3…***_

* * *

 _ **A roaring crowd was cheering for Hiccup as he stood across from his opponent. The shadowed visage of one of the league champions. But this time, his opponent was using Tyranitar, a Pseudo Legendary of the Rock and Dark Type variety, to battle. And clutched in one of Hiccup's hands, once again, was a Poke Ball.**_

 _ **"You're up, Oshawott!" Hiccup cried as he threw the new Poke Ball.**_

 _ **Like the last two times before, the ball opened with an audible *POP*, but this time it release a small blue and white otter pup with a yellow scallop shell on its belly. It posed like a ninja as it took to the field.**_

 _ **"Sha! O-shawott!" it cried.**_

* * *

 _ ***End Daydream Sequence #3…***_

* * *

' _Yeah, it might be strong enough to get me to the elite four… but I don't want just a strong Pokemon. I want a partner. A Pokemon who will be my friend for life.'_

Hiccup decided to worry about that later. He knows that his two real friends, Hilda of Nuvema Town and Dagur of Nimbasa City, would also be going to professor Juniper's lab to get their very first Pokemon. Who knows? Maybe the answer to his dilemma lies there.

If only he knew how right he is.

But it certainly won't be a Pokemon he'd ever expect.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, I need some help on deciding which girl should be with Hiccup. Just tell me the name of the girl you want Hiccup to get together with and give a brief summary of how they get together in the first place. Remember, this girl is going to be traveling with Hiccup through Kanto and the other regions as well.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, before we begin, let me just say one thing. While I'm working on this story, I'd appreciate it if you guys don't pester me to update certain stories. I might update a chapter for certain ones as I go along while focusing on this story, or I might not. I don't really know, but PLEASE don't pester me with reviews like "update please" or PMs asking me to update certain stories! Sorry for flipping out, just needed to get that off my chest. Let's get to the chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **Two Boys, a Girl and Unusual Pokémon!**_

* * *

It took some time and he nearly fell asleep on the way, but Hiccup finally made it to the quaint little town of Nuvema. After thanking the driver for the ride and gathering his things, Hiccup and his Egg disembarked from the bus and walked into the quiet little town. But something seemed a little off.

"Hm, quieter than usual." Hiccup commented.

" **Shoddy workmanship, that's what THIS is!"** yelled a man's angry voice.

A voice that Hiccup recognized right away.

"Okay, follow the sound of the angry trainer."

He walked a few feet ahead to a little blacksmithing stall where a man seemed to be berating someone else. But he was forced to duck and cover as weapons were thrown out of the stall, nearly hitting Hiccup and several passing Pidove.

"I said I wanted these weapons arranged by DEADLINESS! Swords. Axes. Bludgeons. THEN Maces!"

Each weapon was thrown out with each punctuation, thankfully not hitting or hurting anyone. Although one of a local Sheppard's Mareep ended up losing some wool from the passing sword and Axe.

Out of the blacksmithing stall walked the town mayor, Oswald 'the agreeable' Berserker. But he seemed far less agreeable and more berserk today.

"IF I USED THEM ON YOU, YOU WOULDN'T FORGET HOW DEADLY THE WERE!" he shouted.

Grumbling, Oswald stomped off in the direction of professor Juniper's lab, making Hiccup peek out from the rock he was hiding behind. And out of the stall, noticing the boy, was Sven.

"Hiccup! Thank Arceus you're here! You gotta help us! Dagur's father is becoming unbearable!" he exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair, Sven, you did have the weapons out of order." Hiccup said, not seeing the problem.

"That's because YESTERDAY, he wanted them arranged by length! The day before, it was by pointiness! And the day before THAT, it was by NAME! DID YOU KNOW HE GAVE EACH WEAPON IT'S OWN NICKNAME?!" Sven practically screamed.

"Well, I admit that is really weird." Hiccup admitted. "Okay, look, I'll go talk to him. Don't worry."

"I mean, seriously, who names their mace Daisy?" Sven asked himself as Hiccup walked off.

* * *

 _ ***Back in Opelucid City…***_

* * *

"These attacks from Stoick's Haxorus have been getting worse. Either he's gotta go, or we do." said Astrid.

You see, Stoick's Haxorus, who used to be the Axew he started his own Journey with, has been acting a lot more anxious lately. And it's been acting out in anger a lot more ever since Hiccup left on his journey. Normally, when it got like this, Hiccup was the only one capable of calming it down enough for Stoick to battle it with his other Pokémon and calm it down.

But without Hiccup, Haxorus couldn't be calmed down enough to vent enough anger by fighting Stoick's Pokemon. Even when Gobber threw his own into the mix to try and tire it out. As a result, Haxorus caused some property damage to the city. But they were minor, inexpensive and easy to repair.

"Hey, check it out, our boar pit survived! Cool!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

The male twin of the Thorstons was referring to the trench that he and his sister had dug in order to corral the many boars that seemed to like passing through Opelucid City and causing destruction and mayhem. So, Stoick had them dig it and keep the boars on the one condition that Tuffnut and his sister, Ruffnut, lock up the boars when they're done with them.

But when Gobber saw the pit, he was less than impressed.

"Now, I like a pit, but I LOVE a boar pit." Tuffnut said.

"You call THAT a boar pit?" Gobber mocked. "I've dug my way out of shallow graves deeper than that!"

His attention was next caught by Fishlegs, who was trying to determine what was making Haxorus so angry. He was using a technique he learned in Sinnoh, using a Pokemon's footprints to read their emotions.

"Wow, would you look at Haxorus's tracks? If you take into account the depth of each footprint, and the spacing between them, I calculate that this Pokemon is-"

"Hefty. One might even say beefy." Gobber quipped, interrupting Fishlegs.

"Can someone please tell me WHY we're rebuilding Opelucid while Haxorus is on a rampage?" Snotlout questioned. "It's just gonna come through and wreck it again!"

"Well, he wouldn't if you people could build a defensive wall properly." Gobber pointed out.

He grunted as he stabbed his hook arm into a fallen log and hefted it onto his shoulder. Looking back at the other teens, he went straight into teacher mode.

"Well, don't just stand there. If you want to learn, follow me."

He began walking towards the main entrance of Opelucid City, determined to build that wall. The Opelucid teens merely shrugged to one another and followed after the older man. Chances are this wall might be the answer to their unasked prayers.

How much you wanna bet this thing will actually work?

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in Nuvema Town…***_

* * *

At Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town, a still mostly irate Oswald was speaking with professor Juniper in regards to the starter Pokemon for this particular group of new trainers. Apparently, there were none of the three traditional Unova starters left, so Juniper spoke with her colleague in Kalos, Professor Sycamore, and had three new starters sent over for the trainers.

But he also sent over some other things for them. A way to both make sure the new trainers could begin their journeys on time, and so they could help him gather some data on something he's been researching. Something called Mega Evolution.

Whatever that is.

"Are ya sure these Pokemon are the right ones for my son and his friends, Juniper?" Oswald asked.

Professor Juniper is a woman of about average height with light brown hair, porcelain skin and green eyes. She wears a white shirt, a green skirt that reaches her knees, a pair of red shoes and a bluish white lab coat.

Standing off near the door are two other fourteen year olds who have come to get their very first Pokemon as well. The first is a girl named Hilda. She has pale skin, dark brown hair done up in a ponytail and blue eyes. Her choice of attire is a sleeveless white shirt with a black vest over it, a pair of really short blue jean shorts with these tufts of white fabric on the outer thighs, and black and red high tops. She also wears a hat that is white with a pink Poke Ball logo on the front, and carries a pink, purse-like bag.

Next is Oswald's Son, Dagur 'the deranged' Berserker. He's a good deal bulkier than Hiccup, but they're about the same height. Dagur wears a sea blue muscle shirt along with black pants and blue and white shoes. He also has a white backpack slung over his shoulder that has the classic Poke Ball logo. He has tan skin, ginger hair that's done up in what can only be described as a combination of a beehive hairdo and a messy mohawk, a short beard that looks well kept and he has blue war paint over his left eye that looks like three claw marks.

"I assure you, Oswald, these Pokemon are more than capable. They were hand picked by myself and Professor Sycamore, so I know that they're perfect for your son and his friends." Juniper patiently replied.

Oswald sighed and ran a hand down his face. The stress he's been under all week has not been easy to deal with, and he knows that.

"Alright, I trust you." he said to professor Juniper.

But the sound of someone entering through the door and clearing their throat made Oswald growl and take out his axe. He spun around, poised to throw it, only to stop as soon as he saw and heard who it was.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! OSWALD, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT'S YOUR FRIEND'S SON!"

"HICCUP!" Oswald exclaimed gleefully, dropping his axe.

Juniper and the others released breaths they didn't know they were holding. It was good to see Oswald feeling calm again. But they did wince in sympathy as Hiccup's bones cracked under the pressure of the man's hug.

"It's… good to… see you… too, Oswald. Now, uh… if… I… could just… BREATHE…!" Hiccup gasped out.

Oswald released his hug and let Hiccup catch his breath, and nearly knocked him over with a great big slap on the back.

"I'm sorry. Just happy to see the son of my best friend." Oswald said, laughing a bit at the end.

"Well, that's great, sir. My cracked ribs and I are happy to see you too." Hiccup said before asking "What are you doing here at Professor Juniper's lab?"

"Oh, well, I'm here to see you kids off on your journeys. I thought it would be appropriate of me, being the town mayor, and all. I also come here for the peace and quiet. Tired of hearing everyone complaining: 'Oswald, you're being too tough', 'Oswald, you're being too picky', 'Oswald, you're cutting off my air supply'." Oswald replied, quoting several complaints he's heard in the past week.

One of which Hiccup was greatly concerned about. So, he decided to try and change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Hey, isn't that Salamence's old saddle?" Hiccup asked, walking over to the recently polished saddle. "Wow, Oz, you really kept it shiny!"

"Yeah, he has, brother." Dagur said, walking over. "Dad polishes that saddle every chance he gets, and replaces any worn or damaged material on it so it stays in good condition."

"Well, just because Salamence is gone doesn't mean I'm going to let a perfectly good piece of equipment go into disrepair." Oswald said before picking up his axe. "But enough about me. It's time for you kids to pick your first Pokemon."

Like seven year old kids on Christmas morning, the three Pokemon trainer hopefuls got into a row in front of Professor Juniper, eagerly awaiting their opportunity to become trainers.

"Hello there, kids. I'm Professor Juniper, but I'm sure you already knew that. Before you three choose your starter Pokemon, you should know that I ran out of the three conventional starters for this region, so I called in a favor from a friend of mine. He sent me three starter Pokemon from the far off Kanto region that are normally given to trainers there." Juniper explained.

A screen behind the three Poke Balls on the desk showed images of the Pokemon inside the Poke Balls. But something is different about them. They're not the same color as most of their species, but our three trainer hopefuls decided to wait until the professor explained things.

"As you can see, these Pokemon have different colorings than the rest of their species. That's because they're very rare shiny Pokemon. Shiny Pokemon are stronger than the regular members of their species and are very hard to come across. But don't worry. Even though they'll be no stronger than any other starter Pokemon right now, with enough time, patience, love and care, they'll grow to become the strongest Pokemon of their kind." Juniper said, explaining the odd colors. "The first starter you kids can choose from is the Grass Type, Bulbasaur."

The screen showed the first Pokemon. Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. But unlike most of its kind, this Bulbasaur has lime green skin and the spots on its body along with the bulb on its back are a darker green.

"Next up is Squirtle, the Water Type Pokemon."

Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been known to run on all fours. It has large eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is normally brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves while the skin is light blue. But this Squirtle has lighter blue skin, and the front of its shell is a paler yellow with the back being green.

"And finally, we have Charmander, the Fire Type Pokemon."

The screen showed what looked like an adorable Fire Type Pokemon that any trainer, boy or girl, would feel privileged to have. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body. Its underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. Charmander has blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short with four fingers and three clawed toes. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. But like Squirtle and Bulbasaur, this Charmander is colored different. It's skin is bright yellow instead of orange, and its belly and the soles of its feet are a paler yellow.

"Now kids, go ahead and choose your Pokemon. One at a time now." Juniper encouraged.

"Why don't you go ahead and choose first, Hiccup?" Dagur offered.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked. "I don't want to be a bother-"

"We insist! You've been wanting to go on a journey to become a Dragon Master since we've known you!" Hilda insisted. "Go ahead and take first pick. We can wait a little longer."

Hiccup smiled and walked up to the desk. His choice was quite obvious at this point.

"Alright, then I'll go ahead and choose Charmander." Hiccup said, picking up the Poke Ball. "It wasn't such a hard choice here. See, I've always dreamed of becoming the world's greatest Dragon Master, and when Charmander fully evolves, I just know it'll have the true fighting spirit of a dragon!"

Juniper smiled at the boy. He certainly seems to have a lot of faith in any Pokemon he meets. And he's not afraid to use Pokemon that aren't Dragon Types.

She's seen most Dragon Type trainers and sees how more often than not, they're afraid of any Pokemon that holds a strong type advantage over Dragon Types. Mostly Ice Types and the Kalos region's Fairy Types. She knows Hiccup will be a great trainer some day.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small device that looked like a Pokedex, but this one is a different model. It seemed to split into two pieces and the screen was clearly holographic when the device is open. This one is colored electric blue and fiery red.

"Here, Hiccup. Use this Pokedex to scan your Charmander. I had a feeling you guys might be traveling to regions other than Unova to start out with, so I programmed these Pokedexes specially so they can scan Pokemon from other regions. Go ahead and try it out on your Charmander." Juniper instructed.

Listening to the professor, Hiccup held the Pokedex in front of Charmander's Poke ball and opened it up. An image of the Pokemon appeared on the screen as a mechanical voice spoke.

 **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. This Charmander is male and is level 5. It's known moves are Scratch and Growl. Note*: The coloration of this Pokemon suggests that it is a shiny Pokemon."**

Next, Hilda walked up and stood in front of Bulbasaur's Poke Ball.

"Well then, since Hiccup chose fire, I'll choose grass." she said, taking the Poke Ball. "What can I say? I've always liked rooting for the underdog."

Having made her choice, she accepted a Pokedex of her own from the professor. Hers was forest green with bright pink accents. She pointed it at Bulbasaur's Poke Ball and scanned her starter.

 **"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. This Bulbasaur is female and is level 5. It's known moves are Tackle and Growl. Note*: The coloration of this Pokemon suggests that it is a shiny Pokemon."**

And that left Dagur with Squirtle. Not that he's complaining.

He always did like how Squirtle's final evolved form, Blastoise, is literally built like a tank and can power its way through practically anything. After receiving his Pokedex from professor Juniper, Dagur scanned his Squirtle.

 **"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. This Squirtle is male and is level 5. It's known moves are Tackle and Tail Whip. Note*: The coloration of this Pokemon suggests that it is a shiny Pokemon."**

Dagur nodded at this new information. He's studied a lot on the beginner Pokémon so he'd be ready when he started his journey, but that was for the Unova starters. This was an entirely new learning experience for him!

"This is gonna be so cool!" Dagur said excitedly. "Come on out, Squirtle!"

"You too, Bulbasaur!" Hilda added.

"Come on out, bud!" Hiccup finished.

The three new trainers tossed the Poke Balls for their starter Pokémon into the air and with three audible *POPS* the three shiny Kanto starters were released from the devices. Each starter cheered out it's name before landing in the arms of it's respective trainer. Hiccup had to be careful with Charmander's tail flame, but he was just as excited as Dagur and Hilda are.

"This is amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"You know, you kids can give your Pokemon nicknames if you want." Juniper informed.

"Thanks for the offer, professor, but I think I'll stick with calling my Pokémon Squirtle." Dagur politely declined.

"Same for me and Bulbasaur." Hilda added.

But Hiccup seemed to be thinking about this. He gave Charmander a toothy grin when he looked at him with wide, curious eyes. At first, in response, Charmander gave a closed mouth grin but then he tried to mimic Hiccup, revealing a gummy smile that left everyone but professor Juniper confused.

"Toothless…? I could have sworn you guys had-"

Everyone jumped back, startled when small, sharp teeth suddenly sprang out of Charmander's gums. The little fire lizard giggled at the astonished faces of his trainer and the other humans.

"...Teeth…"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention. This is a unique Charmander that was born with a rare genetic mutation that gave him retractable teeth." Juniper explained sheepishly.

Hiccup looked down at Charmander again and received a gummy smile from the little jokester. The boy from Opelucid City smiled back and made up his mind.

"You know, I think Kanto would be a good place for us to start our journey. Wouldn't you agree, Toothless?"

The newly dubbed Toothless cheered and shot fire sparks into the air. Obviously he was happy with both his new name and his trainer.

"Now that you three have your very first Pokémon, I need to give you each something else."

Professor Juniper reached on to the nearby desk and brought out three boxes that left our new trainers stumped. Inside each box was two stones. One was small and looked like a pearl that gave off a rainbow light. The other stones were slightly larger, being about the size of a shooter marble. And in each box is what appears to be special harnesses.

"Professor Sycamore, the man who sent me your starters, also wanted me to give you each these. Sycamore is researching something called Mega Evolution: a power that allows trainers with especially strong bonds with their Pokémon to temporarily evolve them further than their final evolution for even greater power. The smaller of the two stones in each box is known as a Keystone. It allows the trainer to activate the power of the Mega Stone that their Pokémon is holding. I advise finding something to attach your Keystones to so you don't lose them. Hilda, since you have Bulbasaur, you'll be getting this Venusaurite. Dagur, you'll be getting the Blastoisite. And Hiccup, this Charizardite is yours."

After each trainer got their respective Mega Stone and Keystone, Professor Juniper smiled and saluted them.

"Well, your journey to become great Pokémon trainers begins now! Good luck to all of you!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's longer than the rest, but I'm not sure how good it turned out. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, I posted a new poll for this story, so please don't forget to vote. See you all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here are the current results of the poll I posted. I hope to get more votes before Hiccup's Charmander evolves into Charizard.**_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 8 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 3 votes**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Pokémon or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Say Goodbye to Opelucid! - A Dragon Master Stands Up to his Tormentors!**_

* * *

Now that Hiccup, Dagur and Hilda had their very first Pokémon and their Pokédexes, all that was left was for Professor Juniper to give them five Poke Balls each so they could capture wild Pokémon. But after receiving his, Hiccup realized something.

Now that he's going on his journey… who's going to calm down his dad's Haxorus?

"Hey, Oswald," said Sven as he walked into the lab. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I got those weapons arranged by deadliness just like you wanted them."

But this seemed to only spark the man's ire even more than before.

"And WHO said I wanted them THAT WAY? **Does ANYONE around here LISTEN?!"**

As Oswald was about to charge with his axe raised to strike, Hiccup set down the egg he was holding and got in his way.

"Hey, Os-Oswald, I just had a great idea." Hiccup said.

"If it involves me hurling an axe at Sven's head, let's hear it." Oswald growled.

Sven gasped in fear as his trusty Bronzor levitated in front of him, using its steel body as a type of living shield. Wanting to get them both out of there fast, Sven began to back away after grabbing his Pokémon and making an excuse.

"Oop! Uh, I hear my sheep calling."

And run for the hills he did. Hiccup walked away from Oswald and picked up the egg he got from his father, something everyone knew about and was happy for Hiccup. This meant Stoick thought it was time for Hiccup to become a man in the eyes of Opelucid. But Oswald was still too angry and stressed to show it.

"I was actually thinking of something a little more relaxing. You know, maybe take the edge off?" Hiccup suggested.

"Edge? What edge?" Oswald growled, tightening his grip on his axe.

Hiccup, Hilda, Dagur and their Pokémon looked at the Mayor of Nuvema Town with raised eyebrows, non-existent or otherwise. Even Professor Juniper gave him a look. Oswald sensed their doubt and followed their line of sight to the blade of his axe. He lowered the weapon and sighed, realizing that Hiccup's right.

He does need to take the edge off.

"Okay, I'm listening." sighed Oswald.

"So, I was thinking, why don't you come on down to Opelucid City for a few days? I mean, it's been a few years since your last visit." Hiccup suggested.

"Nope, can't be done. There's too much to do around here." Oswald declined.

He's not really lying. Being the Mayor of this town, despite how small it is, is a lot of hard work for anyone. The mountains of paperwork needing to be signed are a testament to that. Maybe THAT'S why Dagur's going on this journey. To try and find a career path that suits him better than politics.

"Ah okay, okay, look, if I'm being honest here, dad's going to be having a dragon problem back home while I'm away." Hiccup admitted.

"Dragon problem? What kind of a dragon problem?" Oswald asked, genuinely interested.

"It's dad's old Haxorus. It's been acting out in anger a lot and I'm really the only one who can calm it down. And I think they can handle it without me, but they might need your help keeping Haxorus calm." Hiccup explained.

"Well, I suppose I can spare a few moments if you really need me." Oswald said, deciding to help.

"Oh, we do! We really, REALLY do!" Hiccup said.

He then pointed Toothless's Poke Ball at him and returned the shiny Charmander to his Poke Ball before clipping it to his belt to make the travel easier. After all, they'd probably have to fly on one of Oswald's flying Pokémon to get to Opelucid City fast enough. Good thing Hiccup has a harness so the egg won't fall.

* * *

 _ ***With the teens and Gobber in Opelucid City…***_

* * *

"I have to admit, that's one impressive rock wall. It should stop Haxorus, at least in terms of its physical strength." Astrid said.

She, Gobber and the rest of the Opelucid Teens had just finished building the defensive wall, and it really was quite impressive. A good sixty two feet tall with four lookout posts lined up along the perimeter. Even Gobber was impressed by this wall, and he helped build it!

"I'm going to call her Gretta, after my first love. Large, sturdy, beefy some would say." Gobber said.

Suddenly, a loud roar pierced through the air, putting everyone on edge. That was definitely the same roar as Stoick's biggest and most powerful Pokémon. One he NEVER uses in official gym battles so that new trainers have a chance at winning.

"Haxorus is coming from the West! And it's getting closer!" Fishlegs exclaimed nervously.

Thinking fast, Astrid got on her mother's Skarmory and flew up to the top of one of the watchtowers. They both saw the trees that were being moved out of the way due to the charging Pokémon's raw power, and they could also make out the tips of it's sharp, bladed tusks.

"Everyone mount up!" Astrid ordered.

Not wanting to be smashed into oblivion, the other teens and Stoick got on the backs of flying Pokémon to get out of the way. Fishlegs was riding his father's large-for-its-size Staraptor, Tuffnut and Ruffnut are on their mom's male Unfezant, Snotlout rode his dad's Druddigon and Stoick got on the back of his old Flygon.

But as they flew to safety, Gobber remained stubborn and stood back against the wall. Literally.

"I'M NOT MOVING! THE WALL WILL HOLD! **HYAAAAAH!"** Gobber yelled as the wall was hit.

It shook for a little bit before stopping. And when he saw it was still standing strong, Gobber laughed with a smug smile.

"Ha ha! Told ya my Gretta would hold!"

But it seems he spoke too soon. With four loud, wooden cracks, the thick logs that made up the wall's lookout towers toppled and started falling right on top of Gobber!

"Oh, Gretta, how could you?!" was all Gobber could say.

He had no time to get out of the way and was instantly buried beneath the rubble of logs. But he's survived much worse, so I'm sure he's fine. Anyway, a few minutes later, everyone and their Pokemon were helping to dig Gobber out of the log pile.

"Hurry up and move those logs!" Astrid ordered.

Stoick along with his brother Spitelout's Druddigon used their own strength to move the final log from off of the downed staff member of the Opelucid Gym. It looked like nothing was broken, Gobber's lucky like that, but they had to be sure.

"Gobber, you okay?" Stoick asked.

He didn't at all get the response he was expecting.

"Good morning, poppa. Is it time for Pokemon catching school?" Gobber asked, looking wall eyed.

Looks like his pea sized brain took some damage from those logs. Definitely not a good thing for someone who's a member of the Opelucid Gym.

"Hey, at least his wall held. Of course, everything else got crushed." Snotlout quipped.

"FLYYYY! FLLLLYYYYY!"

Everyone was startled by the Pokemon call that suddenly rang through the air and looked up to see a Flygon heading straight for Opelucid City. But what they didn't see was who was riding the Flygon. And that was reason enough for Tuff and Ruff to have the Pokemon start attacking the supposed interloper.

"INTRUDER ALERT! YEAH! FIRE, FIRE, USE ALL WEAPONS! ATTACK!" shouted Tuffnut.

Unfezant and Druddigon began launching attacks like Air Slash and Hyper Beam at the incoming Flygon, who was forced to dodge the attacks as quickly as possible. And the two riders were not too pleased about being attacked like that.

"HEY, WHOA, IT'S US! CUT IT OUT!" shouted Hiccup.

Flygon flew down to the ground and landed gracefully, allowing Oswald and Hiccup to disembark from the dragonfly esque Pokemon. Once a little closer to the ground, Hiccup could see genuine regret for his actions in Tuffnut's eyes. Apparently, his father must've told them about the egg he's been given.

"Whoa! Okay, sorry about that." Tuffnut said before he started trying to kiss up to Oswald. "Nice to see you, mister Mayor. You're looking very fit. Your hands seem to be… rough and well… worked. Anyway, welcome to Haxorus hell."

"You weren't kidding when you said Haxorus was on a rampage!" Oswald exclaimed, now fully aware of the severity of the situation.

"Is everyone okay?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Well, sort of…" she replied.

"Hello, lovies. Who'd like some figgy pudding?" asked Gobber.

He was still in a strange daze from that hit to the head and was actually holding up his boot. And this behavior was disturbing to both Hiccup and Oswald, since they have absolutely no idea why he's acting like this. And to tell you the truth, it's creeping them out!

"What's wrong with him?" asked Oswald.

Not really understanding the implications of the question, Tuffnut began listing all of Gobber's stranger qualities. Most of them being physical.

"Well, mister Mayor, first you have the hook. Then you add in the peg leg and the bad breath. Weird neck: I mean, look at his NECK."

"He'll be fine. He got hit by a watchtower." Snotlout informed.

They all heard Gobber laughing like an idiot and saw him near Skarmory. It was clear that Gobber's unusual behavior was freaking out the metal bird Pokemon, but in his wrong state of mind, Gobber didn't seem to notice.

"AH HA HA HA! Ah, you're killin' me! Who ever knew you were such a card?" laughed Gobber.

As he continued to laugh, Skarmory took the opportunity to fly away from the crazy man. At least until Astrid returned it to its Poke Ball.

"Hiccup, Haxorus's attacks are growing worse and worse! You need to just stop this idea of going on a journey now and stay here to keep it calm!" Astrid demanded.

She thought Hiccup would stay submissive to her under her stern gaze and just do what she said, but was sorely surprised by the boy's own eyes hardening and standing straighter and with more confidence than he's shown since… well… EVER.

"I'm not quitting, Astrid! I'm going to go to Kanto, and I am GOING to participate in the Indigo League! I will not allow anyone to make me give up on my dream of becoming a Dragon Master before they even begin! Not you, and certainly not dad or Snotlout!" Hiccup declared.

And with that, he began to walk away from Opelucid City. Hopefully, he could catch a bus to the shipyard so he could catch the next ferry to the Kanto Region. If he's right, then he should dock somewhere near Viridian City, where he can register for the Indigo League.

But as Hiccup was walking away from his home city, he failed to notice the look of pride on Stoick's face. He was proud of Hiccup for finally standing up for both himself, and for what he believed in. He always knew that Hiccup had the heart and spirit of a Dragon Master deep within. He just needed the right motivation to bring it out.

 _'Good luck out there, my son. Make me and Opelucid City Proud!'_

But Hiccup also failed to notice a strange Pokemon looking at him with eyes that shone with admiration.

The Pokemon in question is the Pseudo Legendary of the Unova Region: Hydreigon. But it's slightly different from most of its species.

Most Hydreigon have dark blue skin and fuschia markings along with dark black scales on much of their bodies. But this Hydreigon is a shiny variation of itself, having green where the blue would be, purple where the fuschia normally is, and the black scales on its body are a lighter shade of black.

This Hydreigon is actually a very calm and mellow member of its species, and has actually been searching for a human to become its trainer. But like all Pseudo Legendaries and powerful Pokemon, Hydreigon has standards.

It wants a trainer who has the great fires of passion and a deep love for all Pokemon in their heart. It also wants a trainer who will treat it with respect and think of it as a friend rather than just a tool for combat. And this human boy - Hiccup, it believes he was called - has shown that he possesses all of those traits and more. The lad just needs help bringing them out.

Could he… be the one it's been searching for?

Not wanting to miss out on the chance to learn more about this trainer, Hydreigon swiftly and stealthily began to fly after him. Luckily, its green skin color makes it easier for it to blend in with the green summer leaves.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry that Hiccup hasn't left for Kanto yet, but I need to get all of his affairs in Unova finished before then. Next chapter will definitely be the kick-off to his Kanto Region adventures! Also, remember to keep voting on the poll for which version of Mega Charizard Hiccup should have. The runner up will be given to Ash and his Charizard. Also, be sure to tell me which girl you want Hiccup to get together with and how they'd get together. Thanks, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**And here we are once again with a new chapter! Hiccup is definitely going to have his hands full here. And just to let you guys know, in this story, I'll mostly be doing only episodes of Pokémon that I like. Some will go as they did in the anime, but there are some that will have plenty of key differences. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ ***Current Poll Results***_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 12 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 4 votes**_

 _ **(A lot of people must really like Mega Charizard X, eh?)**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **Albino Axew!**_

* * *

As Hiccup continued to travel down the path to the docks that would take him to the far off Kanto Region, he began to ponder about what kind of Pokémon he should catch. True, they'll mostly be Dragon Types, but he does want to be a bit more diverse in his Pokémon choices so as not to be too predictable. Maybe he'll catch himself a Pidgey or a Spearow to get an edge in the Flying Type department. They'll evolve into some right powerful Flying Types like Pidgeot and Fearow.

Then again, having an Ice Type would be a good way to learn more about one of the many weaknesses of the Dragon Types. And who knows? Maybe he'll catch another Fire Type or an unusual breed of a certain Pokémon. Not that Hiccup has any doubts in Toothless's abilities, but it might be smart to have multiples of the same type, just in case.

Speaking of Toothless, he had popped out of his Poke Ball soon after their walk began. Of course, Hiccup understand what his little buddy wants. They won't be able to do much walking or training while they're on the boat to Kanto, so he'll need to get in as much exercise as he can get by walking with Hiccup.

The lad doesn't mind in the least. It'll be a great opportunity to learn more about Toothless and his species.

"This is sure to be an enlightening experience for us, eh bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. "We're leaving Unova on our way to a bold adventure in another region COMPLETELY unfamiliar to us! This is pretty cool, right?"

"Char Char!" Toothless cheered in agreement.

"And I'm gonna make sure that you're well taken care of too, little fella." Hiccup whispered soothingly to the Egg.

The baby within heard his comforting words and the egg shook slightly, making the young boy smile and hold the incubator closer to himself.

"Axew?"

Hiccup and Toothless stopped walking and looked over to a nearby tree to see a rather unusual Pokemon. But Hiccup wasn't naive about what it was. It's an Axew.

Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits.

But this Axew is different on account of it being white with the dark grayish-green parts of its body being a darker white. Almost gray. And its eyes are a dark pink color. It was also shorter than the average Axew.

"An Axew!" gasped Hiccup before he asked "But why is it all white like that?"

"Char-mander." Toothless said, shrugging.

He didn't know anything about this, really. In his short life, he's never known of a Dragon Type Pokemon being as white as this. Hiccup fished out his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned Axew.

 **"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and sturdier. This Axew is a level 10 Male and knows the moves Scratch, Leer, Assurance and Dragon Rage. This Pokemon also knows the egg moves Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail and Reversal, but they have not been unlocked yet. *Note: The unusual white coloring and difference in size of this Pokemon suggests that it is an Albino. Albino Pokemon are very rare and are usually white while being shorter and sometimes thinner than normal and shiny members of their species."**

"Well, that explains the weird coloring. Oh man, professor Juniper will totally flip out when she finds out about this!" Hiccup said to himself. "What do ya say, bud? You up for a battle?"

"Char!" Toothless replied while getting in front of Hiccup.

The Albino Axew noticed their presence and immediately got into a fighting stance. The two Pokemon stared each other down, silently gauging each other's power, until finally… Axew rushed in with its claws poised to strike.

"Uh oh, it's using Scratch! Toothless, counter attack it with your own Scratch attack!"

"Charmander!" Toothless growled.

He rushed at the Axew and both Pokemon began to hit their claws against each other's, both trying to gain ground. True, this Axew may be a higher level than Toothless, but it seemed to lack any real combat experience. So, they two seemed to be evenly matched. At least until Axew began to charge up draconic energy in his mouth.

But Hiccup noticed this and was prepared.

"Toothless, dodge that Dragon Rage quickly and use Growl!"

Toothless jumped out of the way just in time for Axew to shoot a Dragon Rage at the ground where he'd been standing just a minute ago. But when Toothless landed, rather than using growl, he shot a stream of embers at Axew. All of the attacks hit their mark, making Axew wince.

"Yew Axew!" he cried in pain.

"What the?! That was Ember attack!" exclaimed Hiccup.

He checked his Pokedex and scanned Axew again after seeing that he was panting harder than he should have been from that attack. Turns out that the Ember attack had done more damage than anticipated and left a burn on Axew.

Taking out and enlarging an empty Poke Ball, Hiccup took a chance.

"GO POKE BALL!"

"Axew!" yelped Axew as he was hit in the head by the device.

He turned into red energy as the Poke Ball opened up and was sucked in before the Poke Ball fell to the ground. Hiccup and Toothless watched in anticipation as the ball shook.

Once… twice… three times…

With the telltale *DING* that signifies a successful capture, Axew was caught by Hiccup. The boy looked astounded and slowly picked up the device before he broke out into the biggest grin possible.

"We've done it, Toothless! We caught an Axew!" cheered Hiccup, striking a victory pose.

"Char Char!" cheered Toothless as he too posed.

Letting Axew out of the Poke Ball, Hiccup saw that he was still very tired from the battle, no matter how short it was. Thinking fast, he took out the Full Restore he had in his bag and sprayed it on Axew.

"Ax? AXEEEEEWWW!" he cried at the stinging sensation.

"A little bit of that and some rest, and you'll be as good as new, Axew." Hiccup said.

Axew looked around in confusion. He was just captured, this much he knew, but why was he out of the Poke Ball in the first place? This isn't one of those human Pokemon Centers or a battle.

"So, Axew, how would you like to join me and Toothless on our journey to the Kanto Region?" Hiccup asked.

Ax-yew!" the Tusk Pokemon cheered in response.

He climbed up on Hiccup's head and the boy laughed at this behavior. He already knows the perfect name for this little guy.

"You, me and Toothless? We're going to be great friends, Hookfang."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, next chapter will take place in the Kanto Region. And I think it's fair to warn you, I'll mostly be doing episodes of Pokemon that I like or I feel are essential to the storyline. Also, this will be your last chance to send in your ideas for who Hiccup should get together with. So send your ideas in the reviews or through PM!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, we're finally here in the Kanto Region. Just like last time, the chapter's probably going to be 1500, maybe 2,000 words long, so don't go expecting the longest chapter here. But I'll try to make the next one longer, since it's going to follow the events of one of the episodes. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ ***Current Poll Results***_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 14 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 4 votes**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokemon! But if I did, Hiccup would've had more of a backbone and Ash would've caught more Pokemon.***_

* * *

 _ **Pallet Town Ahoy! - Who's Team Rocket?**_

* * *

Hiccup sighed as the ocean breeze wafted the scent of the salty sea air into his nostrils. He had just boarded the ferry to the Kanto Region after saying goodbye to Dagur and Hilda, and was on his way to a small port near his first stop. A little village called Pallet Town. It's a beautiful and quiet place, according to the people on the ship he's spoken to. Dagur and Hilda promised to be there at the Indigo Plateau, but they didn't say why or how.

Toothless and Hookfang are back in their Poke Balls while Hiccup is sailing to Kanto, but he's still got the egg in its incubator held gently yet firmly in his arms. Many a sailor seemed to know he was from Opelucid City and was the Gym Leader's son, and they wished him good luck in raising the egg and the Pokemon inside. Something he was actually happy about.

He never got very many compliments back home and was often put down by all the other kids his age. Something that, along with Snotlout and the Twins' bullying, has left deep and long lasting emotional scars.

Hiccup shook his head, trying to get rid of the bad memories that were creeping up to the surface. Now is not the time to be getting all sappy and emotional.

"By the look on your face, I can tell you've got a lot of thinking to do, wee laddie." said a deep voice with a thick sailor's accent.

Hiccup looked to his side and saw one of the crew members, a bald man with a tattoo of a Sharpedo on his left bicep wearing a classic sailor uniform, standing next to him. He also has a Flying and Water Type Pokemon called Wingull perched on his shoulder.

Not knowing what it was, Hiccup pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **"Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon. It makes its nest on sheer cliffs. Riding the sea breeze, it glides up into the expansive skies. This Wingull is a level 22 female and knows the moves Growl, Water Gun, Supersonic, Wing Attack, Mist, Water Pulse, Quick Attack and Air Cutter."**

"Wow, your Wingull is really strong!" Hiccup said, very impressed by the Pokemon.

The sailor gave a hearty laugh and gently scratched the Pokemon under her chin, drawing a happy coo from Wingull.

"Aye, that she is! Gully and I have been together since I was but a wee lad. Of course, I wasn't much of a trainer back then. I was an apprentice sailor on my dear old grandpappy's ship." the man said.

He extended his arm out and held out a hand for Hiccup to shake. The boy shook it, and winced at the cracking sounds his hand made from the man's grip.

"It's good to meet a young Pokemon Trainer in the making. My name's Sturm, and the Wingull on my shoulder us Gully." he said, introducing himself and his Pokemon.

"Wing-Gull!" Gully cried in greeting.

"Well, it's good to meet you both, Sturm and Gully. I'm Hiccup, and I come from Opelucid City in the Unova Region." Hiccup said, introducing himself. "So, what's Kanto like? Have you been there before?"

Sturm hummed with a big grin as he remembered the Kanto Region. All the good times he and Gully have had there while they travelled the high seas.

"Aye, we've been there many times. You'll love the Kanto Region, laddie. The air is so clean and refreshing due to the lack of major cities, and the different Pokémon you'll meet there ain't too bad either. But ya best be careful: it's also home to a criminal organization known as Team Rocket!" Sturm explained/warned.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion at that little detail.

"Who's Team Rocket?" he asked.

Being from the Unova Region, Hiccup has heard about the likes of Team Plasma, but never anything about a Team Rocket. These guys sound like an unusual bunch that you probably don't want to mess with. And from the deep frown on Sturm's face, it's the truth.

"Team Rocket is a gang of baddies who are plotting to rule over the whole world with an iron fist. They steal rare and in some cases, endangered Pokemon from the wild and trainers alike in order to either consolidate their forces or sell them illegally on the Pokémon Black Market to whoever will pay for them. Several Pokémon and trainers alike have been killed by those wretched crooks, and I had the displeasure of witnessing this myself…"

Hiccup looked at the man with a feeling of dread welling up in the pit of his stomach. Something tells him that Sturm's story is not one with a happy ending.

"I was a young lad when it happened. About your age. My dad and I were out on our ship in the docks of Vermillion City doing our usual maintenance of the ship. All was going well, until… HE showed up." Sturm began.

"Who's 'he'?" Hiccup asked.

"That's 'HE' with a capital 'H', by the way. Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket and their strongest trainer. He and a couple of grunts boarded our ship, demanding that we hand over all of our Pokemon or he'd be forced to use extreme measures. Dad told me to head on over the ship and run… But I didn't. I wanted to stay and fight alongside my father, but he let out his Gyarados and had her take me to shore. That was when I heard the gunshots… saw the blood…"

Sturm closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears. Gully cooed sadly, having heard the story many times before. Hiccup could only stare with wide eyes and a few tears falling from his own eyes.

Team Rocket… murdered Sturm's father…! All so they could steal their Pokemon!

Hiccup narrowed his eyes in anger and gritted his teeth. People like Team Rocket disgusted Hiccup more than the people of Team Plasma, who supposedly, wanted to 'liberate' Pokemon from their oppressive trainers. These guys… they're even worse!

Sturm looked at Hiccup with a look of both understanding and strength of the heart.

"Now, my pappy may be dead because of those scurvy scoundrels, but I ain't lettin' that bring me down! So long as I have Gully here, and the people I love, there ain't nothing that can stop me from doing' what I love!" Sturm exclaimed.

The man placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he spoke again with a dead serious tone of voice.

"Never walk down the path of revenge, laddie. Vengeance is never fulfilling, as it only ever leads one down a dark path of death and destruction, slowly killing the light of the soul until there is nothing but unholy darkness."

He walked away from Hiccup, leaving the boy to ponder these new thoughts. Even as the fair village of Pallet Town slowly made its way into view, marking the beginning of a grand new adventure for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

And yet, he's still completely unaware of the shiny Hydreigon flying close behind the ship while staying just out of sight of the humans aboard. It had no desire to be caught by anyone other than the young lad from Unova who caught its attention.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Just so you know, I'm going by anime logic here, so the Pokemon in the story will not be limited to knowing only four moves at a time. Now, this is your last chance to send in your ideas as to who Hiccup should get together with in this story. And don't forget to vote for his Charmander's Mega Form when he evolves into Charizard.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys, here's another chapter of the story for you. I hope you all enjoy it, because I worked exceedingly hard on it! So don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Also, I'm thinking about giving Hiccup an Alolan Raichu for his main Pokémon team. What do you guys think?**_

* * *

 _ ***Current Poll Results***_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 18 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 5 votes**_

 _ **(Seriously, everyone REALLY seems to like Mega Charizard X. Is it just because it becomes a Dragon Type?)**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **The Chronicles of Kanto Truly Begin!**_

* * *

With the ship docked in the harbor and not leaving port again for another two hours, Hiccup took this time to stock up on what he'd need for his journey. He bought some good quality ingredients to make food for his Pokémon, some extra Poke Balls, since he knows some Pokémon are a lot harder to catch, potions and heals, and food for himself. He also went to a clothing store to try and find some new clothes for himself, but he couldn't find anything he liked.

As he was about to leave after stocking up, Hiccup decided to wish Sturm and Gully farewell.

"Well, Sturm, I guess this is where we part ways." Hiccup said before bowing to the man. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, lad. Good luck out there in the Indigo League." Sturm replied.

Hiccup nodded in thanks and went to leave, but then he remembered something that's been bugging him while on the ship.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad's Gyarados after that day?"

Sturm smirked and took out an old looking Poke Ball.

"Why don't ya see for yourself?"

Sturm tossed the Poke Ball into the air and with an audible *POP*, a beam of white light was released from it. The beam landed in the water and materialized into a massive Pokémon that seemed to both amaze and terrify Hiccup greatly.

It was a massive Pokémon that looks like a sea serpent. It has ocean blue scales on it's upper body along with a distinct crown on it's head and long white feelers that looked like whiskers on the sides of the upper jaw. There's also a row of white dorsal spines running along it's back, and it has a cream colored underbelly and markings on the sides of it's body. It has a massive open jaw and eyes that look to always be narrowed in anger at something.

"Gyaraaaaaaaaaaa!" it roared.

 **"HOLY MOTHER OF THOR! THAT'S GOTTA BE THE BIGGEST POKÉMON I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE!"** screamed Hiccup.

He frantically took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. The data he received from it was fascinating.

 **"Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon, and the evolution of Magikarp. Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm. This Gyarados is a level 42 female and has the hidden ability Moxie. Known moves include Bite, Leer, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Crunch and Hydro Pump."**

Hiccup gulped in fear at the sheer power that this Gyarados has, and looked up at the Atrocious Pokémon with both fear and respect. He didn't know whether to admire this amazing Pokémon and the strength it holds, or to fear that power. Eventually, his administration won over his sense of fear.

"Yeesh, and I thought Gully was strong!" Hiccup exclaimed.

The boy was surprised further when Gyarados leaned down to his level and actually gave him an affectionate nuzzle. Something that made the boy laugh and start to pet the giant Pokémon. Sturm laughed at his Pappy's Gyarados and her behavior.

"Aye, she's a great big softie outside of battle." He said. "Matter o' fact, all Gyarados are gentle giants, so long as you don't provoke them."

Seeing the gentle nature of this Gyarados, Hiccup resolved to either raise one of his own from a Magikarp, or catch one in the wild. It would make a great addition to his team and is probably a Pokemon that Professor Juniper would like to study.

"Well, it's been a journey, Sturm. But I gotta get going if I want to make it to Viridian City." Hiccup said.

After saying his goodbyes, Hiccup began walking towards Pallet Town. It's not a very long walk, so he might get there within a half an hour's time if he's not intercepted by Wild Pokémon or other trainers looking for a battle. Not that he's against battling or anything like that. He's just not ready to battle other trainers just yet.

As he was walking, Hiccup took in his surroundings and noted all of the Pokémon around that he knows don't live anywhere NEAR Unova. Pokémon like swarms of Butterfree, several Oddish running along in search of food, a Pinsir clinging to a tree as it ate the sap that comes from it, even flocks of Pidgey and Spearow.

He was a bit worried when he saw the Spearow, due to how territorial they're known to be. But he reasoned that so long as he doesn't do anything to piss them off, he'll be okay.

Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed as he got a good whiff of the Kanto Region air. It was so much cleaner than in Unova, and so refreshing to breathe in. This is just what the doctor ordered.

Unfortunately for Hiccup, the peace was not to last.

 **"INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!"** screamed a girl's voice.

Hiccup turned around only to yelp and groan in pain as something collided with his body and slammed him to the ground. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, only to feel the weight of another person and what must've been a bike on his back.

"Ow… who the heck…?" Hiccup grumbled.

That's when Hiccup saw exactly who had crashed into him. It was a girl, about his age with light skin, long blue hair and blue eyes. Her choice of attire includes a white beanie hat with a pink Poke Ball logo on the front, a sleeveless white shirt with a black vest over it, a pink skirt, pink hiking boots and knee high black socks. Her bike was lying a few feet away from them.

That's when he gasped and frantically looked around. If the Egg had been destroyed because of the crash then…

He sighed in relief when he saw that the egg was okay. It was under his arm and there was no damage to the egg or its incubator. That's one less thing to put on his guilty conscience.

The girl groaned and opened her eyes before gasping when she aw Hiccup.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, frantically trying to get off of him. "I was riding downhill and couldn't stop in time when I saw you because I was going too fast!"

Once she got off of Hiccup, she offered a hand to him, which he accepted, and helped him to his feet. Both of them took a few seconds to dust themselves off before they both finally got a good look at each other. A light dusting of pink appeared on their faces as they seemed to feel their hearts flutter for some reason.

' _I never thought I'd meet a girl who's prettier than Astrid…'_ Hiccup thought to himself.

' _Whoever this guy is, he's kinda cute…'_ the girl thought to herself.

She was snapped out of her own thoughts when the boy reached out to shake hands with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Great name, I know, but my family believes that a hideous name will ward off trolls and gnomes. Just call me Hiccup."

The girl honestly pitied Hiccup. He was right about the name being hideous, but she wasn't about to insult him like that, and just shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too, Hiccup. I'm Dawn, and I've come here from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region to start my Pokemon Journey."

"Oh, you're becoming a Pokemon trainer too?" Hiccup asked before adding "That's cool! I just started myself today, and I came all the way here from the Unova Region. If you don't mind my asking, why did you come to Kanto to start your journey instead of registering with the Pokemon professor of your own region?"

Dawn's eyes darkened as she snarled a little bit, making Hiccup back up a bit. He guessed that he must've touched a rather sensitive nerve on that subject and was about to just drop it when Dawn began to speak with a sharp edge to her voice.

"My mother never wanted me to become a Pokemon trainer. She tried to get me to stay home and study to become something like a lawyer or a doctor or something like that, and I knew she'd probably get Professor Rowan to not register me as a trainer, so I bought a ticket for the first ship leaving for Kanto and left the Sinnoh Region. Never looked back."

"But why would a Pokemon Professor deny someone the chance to go on a journey?" Hiccup asked, barely able to believe his ears.

"It's because of his own archaic views on women. He prefers to give boys Pokemon and register them as trainers while he rarely ever registers girls as trainers. That's why I came here to the Kanto Region, where Professor Oak gives trainers of both genders a fair chance to become a Pokemon trainer." Dawn explained.

Hiccup nodded, now understanding Dawn's plight. He was certainly glad that Professor Juniper wasn't some kind of man-hater who would only allow girls to become trainers. Otherwise, he might NEVER have gotten the chance to go on a journey like this!

He walked over to Dawn and put a hand on her shoulder, making the girl look into his green eyes and see the same sense of longing and loneliness that she's been feeling.

"You and I aren't so different, Dawn. I come from Opelucid City, but I'm not very well liked there. See, my dad is the Opelucid City Gym Leader, but I've always been seen as the runt of the town and was always bullied by these twins called Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Even my cousin, Snotlout, bullied me all the time. But my dream is to become the world's most powerful Dragon Master, and I plan to make that dream a reality! I'm gonna travel through all the regions, fight in the leagues and meet every Dragon Type Pokemon out there!" Hiccup proclaimed.

Dawn looked at Hiccup with deep admiration in her eyes. There was this fire and edge in his words that showed her just how serious he is about becoming a Dragon Master, and it inspired her to try harder to make her own dreams a reality.

"You know, Hiccup, I think you'll have to watch yourself in the Pokemon League competitions, because I'm going to participate in them too! So, do you mind if I travel with you after I get my first Pokemon?"

Hiccup smiled and held out his fist to Dawn.

"Sure! The more the merrier, I say!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Dawn smiled and bumped fists with Hiccup. She was just happy that she wouldn't have to brave the Kanto Region alone and wind up possibly dead out there.

Plus, she thought he was kinda cute.

' _Whoa, where did that come from?'_ Dawn mentally asked herself.

"Okay, first thing we gotta do is find a place to stay for the night. Maybe one of the townspeople will be willing to let us spend the night." Hiccup suggested.

Dawn nodded in agreement, knowing it'd be a good idea to rest up before heading out on their journey to travel through Kanto.

It didn't take them very long to come across a quaint looking little house where a young looking woman greeted them and was more than happy to let them spend the night. Delia Ketchum is her name.

"I'd be happy to have you both over for the night. And I'm sure that my son, Ash, will love having a couple of other kids his own age to talk to." Delia said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum. And we promise, we'll do anything we can to help you out around the house while we're here." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, like I could help you out in the kitchen if you want?" Dawn suggested.

Delia just smiled, appreciating the extra help and welcomed them both in. Boy, if only she knew of the chain of events that were about to take place tomorrow.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **That's right, folks, Dawn is the lucky winner to be the maiden for this dragon. And yeah, there's going to be some bashing of Dawn's mother and Professor Rowan in this story, but not for very long. Dawn will make up with her mother and professor Rowan will seem like less of a dick later on in the story. Speaking of, I plan for next chapter to be a full length episode, so look forward to that.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit, fan based FanFiction Crossover. How To Train Your Dragon is owned by DreamWorks, and the Pokémon franchise is owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon Company.**_

 _ ***Current Poll Results***_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 26 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 7 votes**_

 _ **Remember to continue voting. You have until Hiccup's Charmander, Toothless, evolves into Charizard.**_

* * *

 _ **I Choose You (Done My Way)**_

* * *

It was currently seven thirty in the evening and the Ketchum's along with Dawn, Hiccup and the boy's Pokémon, had just gotten done eating dinner and were now watching the final battle of this year's Pokémon League Tournament. Toothless and Hookfang watched in awe at the power of the stronger Pokémon like Gengar and Nidorino. They know that their own evolutions are still a long way from now, but they know that with a trainer like Hiccup by their side, they'll become some of the strongest of their kind.

Hiccup listened to the league match as he washed the dishes, already trying to formulate strategies to use against any opponent. Of course, he's been doing his homework and studying up on the various gyms in Kanto and their Pokémon Typings so as to plan out his teams accordingly.

Even Dawn was planning things out by reading a book on attack moves that Pokémon can learn, and which ones can learn them. She knows she won't catch a lot of Pokémon that have a Type advantage, so she might as well teach them moves that work against their own weaknesses.

"And it looks like Nidorino is fighting back against Red's Gengar using Poison Jab!" exclaimed the announcer for the match.

"That's a dumb move. It'll be virtually ineffective against Gengar and its dual typing of Ghost and Poison." Hiccup commented.

He walked into the living room, drying his hands on the apron he was wearing and hung it up to dry before taking a seat on the couch next to dawn.

And sure enough, Nidorino's attack may have pushed Gengar back some from the Poison Type Pokémon's own brute strength, but due to Gengar's dual typing, the Poison Jab itself was nigh ineffective. Gengar easily repelled Nidorino, causing the Poison Pin Pokémon to skid back before it's eyes began glowing as Gengar shot a wave of hypnotic rings at Nidorino. The effect was near instantaneous as it fell asleep.

"Oh, but it's not very effective! And Red and his Gengar counter with Hypnosis, putting Nidorino to sleep! What will our champion's opponent do next?"

In response to this, Red's opponent took out Nidorino's Poké Ball and recalled the sleeping Pokémon. After switching it for another Pokémon, Red's opponent took out a Poké Ball with a green top half and tossed it to release a large Pokémon that was literally a snake made out of rocks.

"Smart choice! Red's opponent has just switched Nidorino for his Onix! This oughtta level the playing field!"

The opposing Onix roared and slammed its tail against Gengar, sending it flying to the other side of the field. The Ghost Pokémon got back up, but it was panting in exhaustion from having fought for so long. But the Ketchum's and their guests weren't too worried about the outcome of this battle. So far, to date, no one has been able to challenge Red for the title of Kanto Pokémon League Champion. And not win, at least.

But Dawn and Hiccup? They both planned on being the trainer to finally end Red's reign as Champion and possibly take his place. But that was but a small stepping stone for Hiccup.

 _'One day I'll reach my ultimate goal. I'll become the greatest Dragon Master this world has EVER known!'_ he thought to himself.

Hiccup looked into the eyes of Toothless and Hookfang, and they looked into his eyes. They reached a silent agreement. They'll both work together to become the most powerful warriors they could be! And neither Hiccup's dad nor anyone from Opelucid would ever stop them!

"Okay, everyone, as much as I want to finish watching this battle, we should all get to bed. Tomorrow, Dawn and I will be going to Professor Oak's lab to get our first Pokémon, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be late." Ash said.

"No way, Ash, I'm too amped up about starting my journey tomorrow! I can't sleep!" Dawn whined.

Delia sighed, even though she had a small smile on her face. If it weren't for the fact that Dawn really isn't her daughter, she probably would have thought otherwise. Especially with Dawn's hair being blue, so Delia KNOWS they're not related.

Honestly, Dawn is so much like how her husband was at that age. Even Ash had his father's excitement and passion for being a Pokémon Trainer.

"Well, if you can't sleep, at least put some thought into which Pokémon you're going to get tomorrow." Delia suggested.

Picking up the remote, Delia changed the channel to a show where Professor Oak was giving a lecture about the three Kanto starter Pokémon.

"The three beginner Pokémon that are commonly given to Kanto trainers are Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. Each one is increasingly more difficult to raise than the last." Professor Oak said on the TV.

Ash and Dawn watched the lecture with rapt attention. Since they're starting their journey tomorrow, they'll need to know this stuff. But while they were watching and Hiccup's Pokémon went to sleep for the night, Hiccup himself excused himself to the backyard of the house.

Once outside, Hiccup walked over to the nearby tree stump that was his work station. Resting there was a scepter that was about seven feet in length and carved from the most durable of Aura Tree wood. This wood comes from a tree that has been nurtured with Aura throughout its growth from seed to tree, and once carved into something, is totally impervious to being cut, burned, cracked or mold growth.

The scepter itself is carved with intricate runes from the Norse language all along both sides of the hilt of the staff, while at the bottom was a flat piece of wood that was curved and made to look like a blade. However, the top of the staff was carved in the shape of a Charizard's head with the mouth open. Inside the open mouth was a slot to hold the keystone that Hiccup was given from professors Juniper and Sycamore.

"Okay, now for the moment of truth." Hiccup said to himself.

He took his keystone out of his pocket and placed it into the slot within the open mouth of the Charizard head carving. Once there, the Aura within the freshly carved scepter caused the hole to shrink and tighten around the keystone, holding it in place and preventing it from either falling out or being removed.

That's when the real magic happened.

The Keystone within the scepter began to glow brightly with a blue light before it changed color and seemed to gain a metallic sheen. Now, the scepter was jet black with the Norse Runes and the eyes of the Charizard head carving being this kind of neon blue color. There were also dark blue wrappings around the middle, top and bottom of the scepter to make it easier to hold.

Gripping the scepter with both hands, Hiccup twirled it like a Bo-Staff a few times before raising the staff in his right hand up to the sky.

"Yes! My new Mega Scepter is finally done!" Hiccup exclaimed.

With his new scepter complete, Hiccup went inside to change into his pajamas. He and the others need to get to sleep if they're going to get to Professor Lab on time. And something tells me that this adventure will be unlike anything Hiccup ever thought he'd face.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning…***_

* * *

Dodrio, a three-headed bird Pokemon, crowed loudly as the morning sun began to rise up over the horizon. Within the house of the Ketchum family, Hiccup was already wide awake and dressed, ready to begin the day. He had already fed Toothless and Hookfang their breakfast and was currently cooking breakfast for himself, Dawn, Ash and Delia.

With how Delia and Ash had allowed him and Dawn to stay with them for the night, he figured preparing them something to eat was the least he could do for them in return. Luckily, Hiccup was actually quite the master chef and can cook a variety of great foods.

Having to take care of yourself and teach yourself everything you need to know from a young age will do that to ya.

"And that takes care of the last of the hash browns. Now for the pancakes." Hiccup said to himself.

He poured some of the batter onto the hot griddle, making it sizzle as the food began to cook. Hiccup even added bits of diced Pecha Berries into the pancakes to give them a bit more of a sweet taste. But it also enhanced the scent of the food, making one of the residents wake up to the smell of breakfast.

"What smells so good?"

Hiccup quickly flipped the pancakes he was working on and saw Dawn walking into the dining room, still in her pajamas and trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a little messy, but that's normal for anyone when they wake up in the morning.

"Oh, good morning, Dawn." Greeted Hiccup. "I hope you're hungry, because Iron Chef Hiccup making a big breakfast for everyone today."

Dawn giggled at the reference to one of her favorite cooking shows, now understanding that with a little more practice and the right ingredients, Hiccup really could become a five star chef he wanted to. She left to get ready to he could cook without distraction.

Hiccup sighed wistfully as he turned off the stove. In his opinion, Dawn is the most beautiful girl he's ever known. More So than Astrid. But he had a feeling that she might never be able to return his feelings, due to him being pretty much a walking, talking fishbone. That's when he noticed Toothless and Hookfang staring at him with this knowing look that instantly snapped the young lad out of it.

"W-W-What are you looking at?"

Neither Pokémon said a word. They just opted to let Hiccup sort this out by himself.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Morning…***_

* * *

After breakfast, Hiccup and his two new friends walked down the dirt path that leads to Professor Oak's lab. Toothless and Hookfang had been returned to their Poké Balls before they left so as to not draw too much attention to them, but that was to be expected, since Hiccup doesn't want to risk Team Rocket trying to steal his Pokémon for their own nefarious purposes.

Ash was now dressed in what was dubbed his 'Trainer Uniform' instead of his green and yellow pajamas. Now, he was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue and white vest over it, a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, green and yellow fingerless gloves and an official Pokemon League baseball cap on his head.

"So, have you guys put any thought into what Pokémon you want to get for your starters?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I would really like a Charmander like you have, Hiccup, but I'd be okay with any of them." Ash replied.

"I know what you mean, Ash." Dawn said, pulling out pictures of the three Kanto starters. "They're all so cute! But I know that no matter which one I pick, it'll be a great friend for life and partner in the Pokemon League!"

Hiccup smiled, pleased by those responses. He was glad that his new friends don't see Pokemon as nothing more than mindless creatures or tools to be used then thrown away. Something that he certainly can't say about Snotlout. The guy is so arrogant, he'd probably abuse any Pokemon he has and expect it to keep listening to him.

Yeah, like that would ever happen, Snot Face!

As Hiccup and company continued to walk down the dirt path, they noticed a bright red sports car driving away from Professor Oak's lab. Ash's eyes narrowed as he saw the person in it and the arrogant smirk on that person's face.

"Looks like Gary Oak just got his first Pokemon. At least we won't have to deal with HIM for a little while." Ash growled.

"I take it you don't like him very much." Dawn said.

Ash scoffed in response and adjusted his hat to try and keep himself calm.

"Are you kidding me? I HATE that guy! He made my childhood a living hell with all of his bragging and his know-it-all attitude!" Ash replied. "He's professor Oak's grandson, and believes that since he's the professor's grandson, he's Arceus's gift to humanity! I swear, not a day went by where I didn't want to just punch that arrogant smirk off his face!"

Hiccup laughed a bit as he, Dawn and Ash walked up the steps to the laboratory. In all honesty, he's had to deal with the same thing in regards to dealing with Snotlout and his ego that was the size of Mount Silver in Johto.

"Believe me, Ash. I know what you mean." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, so can I. There's this girl I know back home, Ursula, and she's so arrogant with a stick so far up her ass, you can see it when she opens her mouth." Dawn added in a joking manner.

A joke that made both Hiccup and Ash laugh themselves silly at the prospect of such a situation. Then again, they know that everyone can end up a little arrogant. They just need to learn to temper themselves with a bit of humility.

"Oh, that's a good one, Dawn!" laughed Hiccup.

"OH MY GOD, MY RIBS!" laughed Ash.

Pretty soon, all three teens were laughing boisterously at the joke that Dawn had made in regards to Ursula's ego. It certainly helped to get rid of any tension they may have had earlier, and helped get Ash out of his bad mood.

And a good thing, too. Because the door to Professor Oak's lab just opened while they were all laughing themselves silly.

"Ah, there you are, Ash. I was wondering when you would get here." said an elderly voice.

All three teens looked up to see an elderly man with white hair, stern looking eyes that also held this gentle kindness. He wore a red shirt and khaki pants under a white labcoat. Ash instantly recognized the man as the very professor who helped him learn everything he could about the world of Pokemon.

"Sorry we're a little bit late, Professor Oak, but Dawn here came to Pallet Town to get her first Pokemon like me, and our other friend here, Hiccup, wanted to travel with us." Ash explained.

That's when Professor Oak noticed the two additional teens. While unexpected, the additional company was not unwelcome.

"What a pleasure! Nice to meet you both. I'm professor Samuel Oak." he said, introducing himself with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you too, professor. My name's Dawn Berlitz, and I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region."

"And I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Just call me Hiccup. I've come all the way from Opelucid City in the Unova region to begin my journey here."

"My goodness! Sinnoh and Unova are quite a long way away from here. Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer. Come with me." Professor Oak instructed.

While they all walked towards the back of the room where the beginner Pokemon are kept, Hiccup informed Professor Oak that he already had a Pokemon from Professor Juniper. Which was both unexpected for the professor, but it wasn't a problem for him.

Anyway, once they got to the desk, they were greeted by a disappointing sight. Three empty Poke Balls sitting where the beginning Pokemon were supposed to be.

"I'm sorry, Ash, Dawn, but the three usual starter Pokemon have already been chosen by my grandson, Gary, and two other trainers who live closer to the lab." Professor Oak informed. "However, I do have two other Pokemon that you two could have. I recently caught one of them when it was chewing on some of the electrical cables used to power the lab. The other one was sent over by Professor Rowan so I could learn more about its species."

The professor motioned for one of his assistants to bring over the two Poke Balls that contained the Pokemon in question. One of them had a sticker in the shape of a lightning bolt, and another with some kind of rabbit symbol on it.

Ash took the Poke Ball with the lightning bolt while Dawn took the one with the rabbit. Both were feeling quite good about their choices and tossed their Poke Balls into the air before they opened with audible *POPS* as white energy burst forth from the capsules.

When the light finished materializing into two different shapes, it revealed two different Pokemon that were to be Ash and Dawn's starters.

The first was a small yellow and brown mouse looking Pokemon with cute black eyes, two black stripes on its back, black tips on its pointy ears, and a single red circle on each cheek. Its tail also was shaped like a cartoon lightning bolt.

The second Pokemon is a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail. It is commonly depicted with one ear curled up.

These two Pokemon shook themselves off to regain their bearings and looked at Ash and Dawn respectively.

"Pikachu." squeaked the mouse.

"Buneary Bun Bun." chirped the rabbit.

"Their names are Pikachu and Buneary." Professor Oak said.

All three of the teens were very impressed by these Pokemon. Buneary is very rare in regions outside of Sinnoh, and Pikachu are quite uncommon even in the Kanto region. Hiccup reached into his pocket and took out his Pokedex so he could scan these new Pokemon.

 **"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu is the evolved form of Pichu. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. This Pikachu is a level 10 male and has the abilities Static and Lightning Rod. Known moves are Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Play Nice, and Quick Attack. This Pokemon also knows the Egg Move Volt Tackle, but has not yet unlocked it."**

"Whoa, nelly! That's one powerhouse Pikachu!" praised Hiccup.

Ash tentatively reached down to let Pikachu sniff his hand, knowing that before he could even think about touching the electric mouse Pokemon, he'd need to earn his trust. Tilting his head in slight confusion at this action, Pikachu took a few steps forward and sniffed Ash's hand.

He must've sensed something he liked about this human, because he pressed his head into Ash's palm, allowing the boy to scratch him behind the ear.

"Chaaaaaa~" Pikachu sighed contently.

Ash smiled and just continued to bond with his new Pokemon while Hiccup decided to scan Buneary, who seems to have taken an immediate liking to Dawn.

 **"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. By extending its rolled-up ears and striking the ground, it can bound so high it surprises itself. This Buneary is a level 10 female and has the ability Run Away. Known moves are Frustration, Defense Curl, Splash, Pound, Foresight and Endure. This Pokemon also knows the Egg Moves Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch, but they are not yet unlocked."**

Hiccup was certainly impressed by this Buneary. Clearly, she's got a lot more going for her than just her own good looks. I mean, just look at Buneary! She's adorable!

"Well, Dawn, your Buneary packs quite a punch too." Hiccup praised.

"Quite literally, in fact." Professor Oak said.

He walked over to Ash and Dawn and handed the two five extra Poke Balls along with the ones that are meant for Pikachu and Buneary, along with a Pokedex for each of them. Classic red for Ash and bright pink for Dawn.

"You're both going to need these Poke Balls to capture any new Pokemon, and these Pokedexes to record data on any new Pokemon you meet."

Both trainers accepted the items, giving their thanks to the professor, before heading off into the unknown. The unknown that can only be described as… route one.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I know I said this would be a full length episode, but I'm having a small case of writer's block for all of my stories right now. So until that passes, I can't write anything of decent length. So please be patient as I wait for this to pass. Anyway, remember to keep voting on the poll for Toothless's mega form. You have until that little Charmander evolves into Charizard to cast your votes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**New chapter for everyone! In this one, Ash, Dawn and Hiccup are all going to be catching a new Pokémon each. But in this case, the Pokémon Hiccup catches won't listen to him at first. But I hope you like the chapter anyway.**_

 _ ***Current Poll Results***_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 28 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 8 votes**_

* * *

 _ ***Hiccup's Pokémon so far…***_

 _ **Charmander (shiny): Toothless**_

 _ **Axew (albino): Hookfang**_

* * *

 _Last time on Dragon Master and his Maiden: Kanto Chronicles, Hiccup made it all the way to the Kanto region and made two new friends in Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. The two new trainers registered with Professor Oak at the Oak Ranch and were given one Poke Ball each._

 _Inside were an electric Pokemon and a normal Pokemon with whom the two new trainers have ignited a lifelong friendship: Pikachu and Buneary._

 _And now, together with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his own Pokemon, a Charmander with retractable teeth named Toothless, and an albino Axew named Hookfang, they will traverse the Kanto Region on their journeys to become the world's greatest Pokemon Trainers!_

 _Even greater than the likes of trainers like Red, Blue, Yellow and Green._

* * *

 _ **Saving Aggron, Rhydon and Tyranitar!**_

* * *

As Hiccup, Dawn, Ash, Pikachu and Buneary walked out of the lab, they were greeted by the sight of Ash's mom along with all of her friends gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Held by two of these people was a large banner that reads 'Good Luck, Ash' in big, bold letters.

"Mom, what are you and your friends doing here?" Ash asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

Delia smiled at Ash and unzipped what appeared to be a fully packed backpack that was probably meant for Ash's journey.

"Well, I wasn't about to let my little Pokemon Master start his journey without seeing him off." Delia said, unshed tears building in her eyes. "You're so much like your father… I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"Aw, mom…" sighed Ash.

He understands how she feels. Not many people know this, but Ash's father is actually the Kanto Champion, Red, the greatest Pokemon Trainer that Kanto has ever produced to date. When he was a toddler, Red left home to train at Mount Silver and hasn't been seen since. It hurt his mother very much, not having her husband around, but she understood that he needed to become stronger for his family's sake.

He always writes them letters and sends them money to help them out, but it's never quite the same as having him there in the flesh. But before Red left for Mount Silver in the Johto Region, he made a promise.

When Ash comes of age and starts his Pokemon Journey, I'll return to the Kanto Region to battle him in the Pokemon League Championship battle!

That was ten years ago…

And now, Delia reached into Ash's bag… and proceeded to load a bunch of stuff that really shouldn't be able to fit in there into his arms.

"I packed your sneakers, clean pajamas, a change of clothes, extra underwear, which you shouldn't forget to change, a tent and sleeping bag, clothesline so you can do your laundry while on the road, snacks for the trip, Potions and healing items, a pair of rubber gloves, and some hot chocolate, in case you want something hot. But be careful not to burn yourself-"

"MOM, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME! AND IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!" interrupted Ash as he snatched the bag away. "I know that you worry about me, but a future Pokemon Master has to learn to do these things by himself."

That's when Delia noticed Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder, and Buneary sitting on Dawn's head. She hadn't even noticed them because she was too busy both with traversing down memory lane, and embarrassing her son.

"Are those you kids' Pokemon?" she asked.

"That's right, Mrs. Ketchum. This is Buneary, and on Ash's shoulder is Pikachu." Dawn replied, introducing their Pokemon.

"Bun Buneary!"

"Pika Pika!"

"But don't all Pokemon usually stay inside their Poke Balls?" Delia asked.

That made Ash and Dawn ponder her words. While it is true that most Pokemon tend to stay inside of their Poke Balls, the kids can't quite imagine what it must be like staying cooped up in those things for so long. They were pretty sure that some Pokemon might actually develop claustrophobia from it.

Unsurprisingly, it was Hiccup who decided to field this one. He took out his Pokedex and scrolled through the Trainer Tips loaded into it by Professor Juniper and pulled one up.

"Here, Mrs. Ketchum, listen to this. It'll clear things up." Hiccup said.

The screen on his Pokedex lit up and revealed a picture of a standard Poke Ball with a Magikarp inside of it.

 **"Pokemon, when caught by trainers, more often than not remain inside of their Poke Balls until they are called out by their trainer. However, there are rare instances where a Pokemon, when caught, will remain outside of their Pokeball. Some Pokemon dislike being confined."**

Ash turned to Pikachu and looked at him in confusion.

"Pikachu, is that why you don't want to stay inside your Poke Ball?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pikachu!" the mouse Pokemon answered, nodding his head rapidly.

"What about you, Buneary?" Dawn asked her own Pokemon.

Buneary looked at Dawn for a moment before hopping off of the bluenette's head and tapped the button on her Poke Ball before being turned into red energy and sucked back into the device. Dawn and the others looked astonished at that. Especially Pikachu, who thinks it's way too cramped in those things.

But, I guess that answers that question.

"Well, Mrs. Ketchum, we really should be going now." Hiccup said. "The road to becoming any kind of master when it comes to Pokemon is a long and arduous one, and she waits for no one."

Delia smiled and ruffled Hiccup's hair in response, making the boy blush in embarrassment at the motherly gesture. Growing up without his mom in his life, Hiccup has never known what a mother's love could actually feel like. Not until this moment at least.

"I understand, Hiccup. I just hope you three will be careful out there." she said.

"Don't worry, mom. Hiccup, Dawn and I will watch each other's backs throughout our whole journey." Ash said to his mother.

They were just about to walk off, when suddenly…

"Hey, kids, wait up!"

They were stopped by Professor Oak.

The old man rushed down the stairs and nearly ended up running Hiccup over. Luckily, he managed to stop himself in time. But he was holding two strange objects. One of them was a Mega Stone that was embedded in a belt that looked to be made as armor, and the other was what Hiccup recognized as a Keystone.

The Mega Stone is a cream color with a symbol in the middle that is both tan and brown in color.

"Thank goodness I caught up to you all when I did! I forgot that I needed to give something to Dawn here." Professor Oak said once he caught his breath.

It's like they always say: "loss of control is the first thing to go, Eddy."

"What is it, professor?" Dawn asked.

"Well, you see, Dawn, a colleague of mine in the Kalos Region is currently studying a strange phenomenon known as Mega Evolution, and when he heard that I had a Buneary with me, he insisted on giving me these. The first is a Mega Stone, a key item needed for the process of Mega Evolution. The second is a Keystone, which is used to trigger the ability of Mega Evolution." Oak explained.

"Mega Evolution? What's that, professor Oak?" Ash asked.

The professor gave the belt containing the Mega Stone to Dawn along with the Keystone, and began to explain things further.

"Yes. You see, most Pokemon have about four stages of maturity. The first stage is the egg, then the Pokemon's first evolutionary stage, followed by stage 2, and finally stage 3, which is the final form of a Pokemon's evolutionary branch. But in rare cases, a Pokemon that has formed a powerful bond with its trainer is capable of evolving beyond their final evolved form. That Mega Stone that I gave to Dawn seems to react stronger when it is close to Buneary, leading me to believe that it must be for Buneary's final evolved stage, Lopunny." Oak explained.

"Lopunny…?" Hiccup wondered.

He took out his Pokedex and typed in the name of this Pokemon, and on the screen appeared Buneary's evolved form.

Lopunny is a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bend shortly above its head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Lopunny appears to have a far more humanoid appearance in nature, making it look more anthropomorphic. Its head, body, and hips are covered in dark brown fur, while its wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to its ears.

 **"Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon, and the evolved form of Buneary. Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger."**

Hiccup was amazed. If Lopunny looks the way it does now, he has to wonder what happens when it Mega Evolves. He was broken from his musings when he heard Dawn talking to professor Oak again.

"What should I do with the other stone, professor?" she asked.

"Keep that stone for yourself, and have it placed in something for easier access and transport." Oak instructed.

Dawn nodded at the professor and placed the Keystone in the 'Key Items' pocket of her bag for safe keeping. At least until she can find something to place the stone in for easier access.

With that done, and Ash having packed everything back up, the three children bowed to professor Oak out of respect and began to walk along the path to Route 1. This marked the beginning of a grand adventure for our story's plucky little protagonists.

* * *

 _ ***On Route 1…***_

* * *

As Hiccup and his friends made their way down Route 1, they couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. They were finally free to begin travelling with their Pokemon by their side and weren't about to let anything get them down! But they knew that even on a beginner's trail like Route 1, there's bound to be some stronger Pokemon.

Spearow are a less common and highly territorial species that don't like intruders. And if they run into one, they all know it's best to just leave it alone and back away slowly.

Anyway, both Ash and Dawn understand that the most common Pokemon on Route 1 are Pidgey and Rattata, but they really do hope to run into something like a Sandshrew or a Nidoran. It'd be pretty cool if they did. But Hiccup was searching for something else.

"Hey guys, where do you think we might find a flock of Spearow?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, and I'd rather not find out." Ash replied.

"Yeah, I mean, I've heard stories of trainers dying from being attacked by huge flocks of Spearow and their evolved forms!"

Hiccup looked at Ash and Dawn, and he could see the slight fear etched onto their faces. He can't really blame them for that. He knows about the fearsome reputation that Spearow, and their evolved form, Fearow, have gained just from following their more territorial instincts. But that's not going to stop Hiccup! He knows that with time and patience, ANY Pokémon can be trained and befriended. Even those with the worst reputations. And Hiccup plans to prove this to his two new friends.

But first things first, they need to actually find some Pokémon to catch. It'd be nice to catch some new Pokémon and expand his team a little bit more. Right now, Hiccup has a Fire Type in Charmander, and a Dragon Type in Axew.

But while he's at it, Hiccup is going to need to learn more about Mega Evolution as well. So far, he really doesn't know too much about it. Just what is Mega Evolution, really?

So far, the only Pokemon that Hiccup knows can Mega Evolve are Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur and Lopunny. Just how many more Pokémon can Mega Evolve?

Hiccup suddenly stopped and tensed as he heard something big coming their way. He turned towards some nearby trees and gripped his Mega Scepter in a defensive stance. Living in a town where no one stops people from trying to physically harm you for so long will do that to you.

So he trained with Gobber in the art of self defense, and while he's no heavyweight in hand to hand combat, Hiccup is highly proficient with a Bo-Staff. As proven by how he hit Tuff and Ruff in the head so hard, they were knocked out all until the next evening.

Opelucid was actually thankful that Hiccup did that. Those two had been taking their pranks WAY too far at that point.

But I digress.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pi?" added Pikachu, tilting his head in confusion.

Hiccup just gripped his scepter tighter as he said a few simple words that put everyone on edge. Not that they weren't on edge already, due to Hiccup bringing up the Spearows earlier.

"I think we're about to have company."

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder as the rustling got louder while Dawn reached for Buneary's Poke Ball. They waited with baited breath as the rustling of the trees grew louder and louder. Whatever is coming through those trees, it's big… and there's more than one.

Suddenly, three Pokemon stumbled through the trees, looking worn out and battle damaged.

"Don…"

"Nitar…"

"Ron… Aggron…"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" gasped Hiccup.

"What happened to these Pokemon?!" demanded a shocked Dawn.

"I don't know, but what I want to know right now is who the other two are. I recognize the Rhydon, but the other two are a complete mystery to me." Ash said.

He took out his Pokedex, and proceeded to scan the Pokemon known as Rhydon.

 **"Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokemon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power. This Rhydon is a level 37 female and has the ability Rock Head. Her known moves are Hammer Arm, Fury Attack, Scary Face, Smack Down, Stomp, Bulldoze, Chip Away, Rock Blast, Drill Run and Take Down."**

Rhydon is a large, gray, bipedal Pokémon with features of both dinosaurs and rhinoceroses. It has a cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout, the female having a smaller horn than the male. There are other protrusions on the head as well, including a spike curving forward from the middle of its head, two triangular, points resembling ears to the sides, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on its cheeks. It has red eyes and two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. It has a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down its back. Rhydon has a long tail with skinny, black stripes.

"Well, that answers one question. Now, who are the other two?" Hiccup asked.

He took out his own Pokedex, knowing that it was the only one of the three tenagers' Pokedexes that could scan these Pokemon without the Pokemon needing to be from their native region. He activated it, and an image of a healthier looking version of this Pokemon appeared on the screen.

 **"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. The final form of the Aron evolution. It claims an entire mountain as its own. The more wounds it has, the more it has battled, so don't take it lightly. This Aggron is a level 35 female and has the ability Sturdy. Her known moves are Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect, Roar, Iron Head, Rock Slide, Take Down, Metal Sound and Iron Tail."**

Aggron is a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders, and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws. It has a thick, long, black tail that it can swing at enemies.

And Hiccup can already tell that she's been through many battles. Her armor has small, almost unnoticeable dents in various areas and scratch marks where claw based techniques have been used. But several of these wounds were not caused by battling.

Next, Hiccup scanned the other Pokemon. This one was really different from the others.

 **"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. The evolved form of Pupitar and a Pseudo Legendary Pokemon found in the Johto Region. The quakes caused when it walks make even great mountains crumble and change the surrounding terrain. This Tyranitar is a level 56 male and has the ability Sandstream. His known moves include Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Scary Face, Thrash, Dark Pulse, Payback, Crunch and Earthquake. This Pokemon also knows the Egg Moves Dragon Dance and Outrage, but they have not yet been unlocked."**

Tyranitar is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and it's knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

However, all of these Pokemon definitely looked worse for ware. Each of them had several bad bruises and scorch marks all over their bodies, and Aggron looked like she had several cracks in her armor. These were clearly signs of Pokemon abuse, but this shouldn't have happened to three wild Pokemon.

Unless…

"Sir, we've looked everywhere, but we can't find them anywhere!" exclaimed an irritated and raspy male voice.

Another male voice that sounded like it had this kind of western drawl to it, growled in irritation and the cracking sound of a whip was heard.

"Then keep searching! That Rhydon is easily replaceable if we go to the Safari Zone here in Kanto, but that Aggron and Tyranitar took too long and too much of our resources to catch them in Hoenn and Johto! Take some men with you, spread out and search some more! We made sure they were hurt too badly to make any grand escapes, so they couldn't have gotten far!"

"Yes sir! At once!"

Hiccup and the others looked at each other in the eyes. It's just like they feared.

These Pokemon were captured by poachers known as Pokemon Hunters!

They aren't well liked in the world except in the criminal underground of every region. Pokemon Hunters are some of the lowest scum on the planet who make their living hunting down rare and exotic Pokemon. First they catch them, then they auction them off on the black market to whoever is willing to pay the highest amount.

The police have been trying to arrest and perhaps rehabilitate as many Pokemon Hunters as they can, but it's just not enough. There are more hunters out there than they can catch. And the worst among them is a woman known as Hunter J.

Hiccup immediately took out a Poke Ball and walked towards Aggron. The Pokemon growled and readied herself to fight, despite her injuries, but was astonished when the boy just set the ball down a few feet in front of her. She looked up at Hiccup and could sense that he has a non threatening aura.

"Aggron, please… my friends and I want to help you and your friends, but to do that, we have to catch you. I promise that after we get you healed up at a Pokemon Center, we'll release you three back into the wild." Hiccup gently assured. "What do you say? Will you let us help you?"

Aggron didn't like the idea of being captured by a human again, but she didn't want to end up being recaptured by those poachers either! So, after saying something to Rhydon and Tyranitar in her native language, she took a few shaky steps towards Hiccup, tapped the button on the Poke Ball and was captured without so much as a struggle.

Hiccup picked up the Poke Ball that now contained Aggron and motioned for Hiccup and Dawn to do the same. His two friends got the message clear as day and each set a Poke Ball in front of one of the remaining injured Pokemon.

By the time they were done, Rhydon was caught by Dawn while Ash had captured Tyranitar, and the three of them were now making a beeline for Viridian City. They had to get these three Pokemon medical attention right away!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **You know guys, now that I think about it, despite the current results of the poll that are listed above, I can't help but feel as though Mega Charizard Y might be the better choice for Hiccup in this story. Just because Mega Charizard X is part Dragon Type, like how Toothless is a dragon in the original HTTYD, it doesn't make it the ideal choice. Don't get me wrong, I like Mega Charizard X! Next to my Greninja, it was my go-to Pokemon in my Pokemon X version when I first got the game. But Mega Charizard Y has the one thing that Mega Charizard X doesn't.**_

 _ **Enhanced speed. Like a Night Fury, or any other Strike Class Dragon, Mega Charizard Y possesses the blinding speed that Toothless also possessed in the HTTYD franchise. And let's face it, Mega Charizard Y seems quite underappreciated. I'm not saying that I'm going to disregard the Poll on this story, I'm just giving my own opinion on the matter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Since I got some very nice reviews last chapter, I've decided to respond to some of them.**_

* * *

 _Bearfan23: You taking OCs?_

 _ **No, I am not taking any OC's at this time.**_

* * *

 _UsanMusho: I think getting a Tyranitar and an Aggron THIS early is kinda overkill unless they plan on releasing them or they will not be used for now. Anyways question, will any of the characters from HTYD make their appearance?_

 _ **Okay, first of all, it's H - T - T - Y - D. If you're going to abbreviate, please remember to do it correctly. Second of all, I understand that it's a bit overkill right now, but you'll see what'll happen later in the chapter.**_

* * *

 _God of the Challenge: Well that, and it has drought. Combine that with Solar Beam…_

 _ **Yeah, that combination would work wonders with Mega Charizard Y. Nice to see that Mega form of Charizard getting some recognition, as the battle between Trevor and Alain's Mega Charizard X and Y did Mega Charizard Y no justice. Trevor was not too serious about his training and that lead to his Charizard being weaker than it should've been! IT WAS TAKEN DOWN IN ONE SHOT FROM A FLAMETHROWER ATTACK! Granted, it was an attack from Mega Charizard X, BUT STILL!**_

* * *

 _InudaTheFox: A.) Great chapter and B.) I agree with on the Mega Charizard thing. And another thing I think people forgot is Shiny Charizard X is DARK GREEN, NOT BLACK. We overlooked looked that, and I'll admit I did as well, but if I could change my poll answer I would. But I can't unfortunately, so I'll just have to live with this. Though, I love how this going, and a Pokemon I think would really suit Hiccup would be Cranidos/Rampardos. While not a dragon type; it's a hard hitter with great defense and a pretty good movepool to choose from._

But, for the third time I say this,keep up the great work! Can't wait till you update again!

 _ **Again, THANK YOU FOR AGREEING WITH ME ON THE SUBJECT OF MEGA CHARIZARD! And yes, Cranidos and Rampardos do seem like good Pokemon to have on Hiccup's team. I do plan to give him a Fossil Pokémon, but I'll get to that later.**_

* * *

 _ ***Current Poll Results***_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 30 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 9 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Hiccup's current Pokémon team.**_

 _ **Charmander (shiny): Toothless**_

 _ **Axew (albino): Hookfang**_

 _ **Aggron**_

* * *

 _ **Clash in Viridian City!**_

* * *

Officer Jenny, a woman with blue hair and wearing a female police uniform, who looked to be in her mid to late twenties, was currently patrolling the border of Viridian City. She knows that trainers pass through here almost daily, but she's got a job to do.

They've received numerous tips about a group of Pokemon thieves in the area, and need to keep a sharp eye out for them. They've also gotten several tips about a gang of Pokemon Hunters lead by Killa Jones in the area. But they just don't have the manpower to go after those hunters and patrol Viridian City at the same time!

Jenny sighed and rubbed her temples. She just wished that something exciting would happen soon.

"Excuse me, Officer," said a young man's voice.

Jenny turned around to see three teenagers, two boys and one girl, standing at the practically barricaded entrance to Viridian City. She grew a bit suspicious when she saw a Pikachu sitting on the shoulder of the black haired boy and a Pokemon Egg held in the arms of the boy with auburn hair, but she knew better than to jump to conclusions.

Still, better safe than sorry. And in this case, she is very sorry that she has to interrogate three children, but she's got a job to do and protocol to follow.

"Who are you three? And where do you think you're going with that Egg and that Pokemon?" Jenny questioned, much to Ash's ire.

"PIKACHU IS MY POKEMON AND THAT POKEMON EGG WAS GIVEN TO HICCUP BY HIS FATHER, AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR QUESTIONS! WE FOUND THREE SEVERELY INJURED POKEMON OUT ON ROUTE 1, AND NEED TO GET THEM TO A HOSPITAL!" Ash shouted angrily.

"Pika…" growled Pikachu with his cheeks sparking dangerously.

Jenny's eyes softened slightly when she heard that bit about injured Pokemon. She really didn't want to delay them, but she really needs to be sure.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just doing my job. I need to make sure you're not suspicious characters, so if you three could provide me with some form of identification, I'll let you be on your way." Jenny said.

Hiccup reached into his pocket and handed the officer his Pokedex.

"Well, I have my Pokedex. Does that count?" he asked.

"Yes, this'll do perfectly!" Jenny exclaimed.

The opened up the screen and pressed a few buttons before a picture of Hiccup's face appeared on the screen.

 **"I am Dexter, a Pokedex registered by Professor Juniper of the Unova Region to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. My job is to provide information and act as a form of I.D. for Hiccup. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."**

Once Officer Jenny had confirmed this, she handed Hiccup back his Pokedex and proceeded to repeat the process with Ash and Dawn. When she was finished, she gave our young protagonists an apologetic look.

"Well, everything checks out. I'm really sorry about that, but we've received numerous reports about Pokemon thieves and hunters in the area, so I had to be sure." Jenny said.

"Wait, did you say Pokemon Hunters?" Hiccup asked. "Because we heard some on our way over here! The Pokemon we're trying to get to a hospital are an Aggron, a Rhydon and a Tyranitar that escaped from some Pokemon Hunters on Route 1. If you hurry, you might be able to catch them before they make a break for it!"

Officer Jenny perked up hearing that. That's at least one less thing she'll have to worry about on this case! She quickly hopped in a nearby police van and motioned for the kids to hop in. They complied immediately.

"Thanks for the tip, Hiccup. Let me drive you and your friends to the Pokemon Center as thanks." Jenny said.

Once everyone was buckled in, Officer Jenny put the pedal to the metal and sped down the road faster than what was probably the legal speed limit. Needless to say, Hiccup feared not just for the lives of him, his friends and the Pokemon, but for his Egg's safety as well!

' _If she causes the egg to break before it even hatches, I'm seriously gonna sue!'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he gripped the egg's incubator tighter.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere…***_

* * *

In what looked like the basket of a hot-air balloon, three individuals are seen looking at a wanted poster depicting the three of them as criminals. Why? Because they are.

"Look at that, James. They've got us on a Wanted Poster. How flattering." said a woman with long red hair that was styled like a scythe blade.

"Flattering? As if! This picture does no justice for my handsome face!" said a man with blue hair.

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you." The woman teased.

"Exactly." The man said.

"We'll show these bumpkins." The woman declared.

"The people of Viridian city will be sorry that they ever saw this face." The man said.

"We're all sorry to see your face!"

The owner of the clever joke was a Pokémon called Meowth. Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail. His ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is normally a quadruped, but this one has the ability to walk on his hind legs. He can freely manipulate his claws, retracting them when he wants to move silently. The tip of his tail curls tightly.

"Stay focused!" Meowth scoffed. "We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget!"

"Absolutely." The woman said.

"Of course." The man said.

"And just remember. I'm the top cat!" Meowth exclaimed.

"You got it." The man said.

* * *

 _ ***Back with Hiccup Company…***_

* * *

After a rather traumatizing ride in that police van, Hiccup and company staggered out in front of a large building with a red roof that looked kind of like the top half of a Poke Ball. Although, Pikachu was green in the face and looked just about ready to puke.

As Officer Jenny drove off to continue her patrol, Dawn summarized their ride to the center in two simple words.

"Never… again…!"

They quickly shook off their feelings of nausea and rushed into the building. They were met with the Nurse Joy of Viridian City. Nurse Joy is a woman of average height with reddish-pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a typical nurse's uniform and like all of the Officer Jenny's, she and her sisters and cousins operate Pokemon Centers around the world.

Why Hiccup remembers meeting the Nurse Joy of Striaton City when he was a little boy.

But this is not time for a stroll down memory lane. They're here strictly on business.

"Nurse Joy, we need help, quick!" exclaimed Ash.

"Of course. What seems to be the problem, children?" Nurse Joy asked.

Hiccup and the gang unclipped the Poke Balls containing Aggron, Rhydon and Tyranitar and gave them to Nurse Joy as Hiccup explained the situation.

"We found these Pokemon after they had escaped from some Pokemon Hunters. The hunters badly abused them and they need help right now!"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened briefly at the mentions of Pokemon Hunters and abused Pokemon before she got serious.

"I'll do everything I can for them! Chansey, ready the Emergency Room! We have three injured Pokemon who need help, stat!" Nurse Joy said to her Pokemon partner.

Out came a pink Pokemon with a pouch on its belly that held a single egg. It had a white underbelly, small pink feet, small arms with no fingers, beady black eyes and these appendages on the sides of its head that acted as hair. In fact, its whole body looked like a giant walking egg.

"Chan-sey!" the Pokemon responded.

Dawn took out her Pokedex and began to scan this new Pokemon while Hiccup commented how the Nurse Joys in Unova worked alongside a species of Pokemon called Audino.

 **"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. The evolved form of Happiny. It is said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its egg with injured people. This Chansey is a level 31 female and has the Hidden Ability Healer. Her known moves are Defense Curl, Double-Edge, Growl, Pound, Tail Whip, Refresh, Double Slap, Soft-Boiled, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down and Sing."**

The Egg Pokemon brought out three stretchers used and designed to carry large and heavy Pokemon and Nurse Joy released the Pokemon onto each one. She and Chansey gasped at the state of the Pokemon, wondering how ANYONE, even Pokemon Hunters, could be so cruel to these creatures.

"It's a good thing you got them here when you did, but I'm not certain we can completely heal them in time." Nurse Joy said. "But we'll do everything we can for them."

With that, Nurse Joy and Chansey wheeled the three Pokemon into the ER so they could begin the healing procedure. All they could do now was wait… and hope for the best.

"Pika Pi…" sighed Pikachu, worried for the welfare of his fellow Pokemon.

"No need to worry, Pikachu. I'm sure Nurse Joy can heal up Rhydon and her friends easy." Dawn said to the little yellow Pokemon.

But it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than Pikachu. And who could blame her? These Pokemon could very well die in there because of their injuries all because of the selfishness and cruelty of a single human.

While Hiccup and Dawn decided to go ahead and rest a little bit, Ash left to make a few phone calls. One to call the Pokemon Rangers so they could be on standby to transport the three Pokemon back to their homes, and another two to call his mother and Professor Oak.

Hiccup took the egg out of its incubator and just cradled it in his arms. He could already feel this paternal bond forming between himself and the Pokemon inside.

He had always been afraid of becoming a parent, because he was scared of turning out the way his father did. Neglecting his only child because he wasn't strong, or was slighter than most other children his age. Or for whatever reason.

And yet, cradling this egg in his arms… he could feel all of those fears and insecurities melting away. Hiccup smiled and actually gave a fatherly kiss to the top of the egg's shell and held it close. His arms holding the egg in a protective, parental embrace.

"I don't know if I'll be a good father to you, little one, but I promise that I'll protect you with my life… my precious little one." Hiccup whispered soothingly.

He closed his eyes and gently rubbed the shell of his Pokemon Egg while Dawn watched with a smile. She had to admit, Hiccup would make an excellent father when he grows up. She just hoped that he would make all the right choices and learn from all of his mistakes as all parents do.

But so entranced with his paternal instincts being awakened, Hiccup failed to notice that the egg had begun to glow with an intense white light before that light shifted into the form of a Pokemon.

The Pokemon slowly opened its newly developed eyes and looked at Hiccup. Its vision was blurry at first, but soon it cleared up to show the face of the one who it instinctively knew was its father.

"Tini?" squeaked the little Pokemon.

Hiccup was startled out of the moment and looked at the egg… or should I say Pokemon… now held in his arms.

It was a small, serpentine Pokemon with bright pink scales on the upper half of its body, a white underbelly, muzzle and ears, and a white dot in the center of its forehead. Above its snout are a pair of the cutest oval shaped purple eyes Hiccup had ever seen.

"The egg… it hatched!" gasped Hiccup.

He quickly took out his Pokedex and scanned the baby Pokemon. What he heard was amazing. Only the version on his Pokédex had light blue scales instead of pink.

 **"Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. The first form of the Kanto Pseudo Legendary Pokemon, Dragonite. It is called the 'Mirage Pokemon' because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found. This Dratini is a level 1 female and possesses the Hidden Ability known as Marvel Scale. Her known moves include Wrap and Leer. *Note: This Pokemon also knows the Egg Moves Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush and Extreme Speed, but they have yet to be unlocked. *Note: This Pokemon's unusual coloration suggests that it is a shiny Pokemon."**

"Oh my goodness…" breathed Hiccup.

He removed the Poke Ball from the top of Dratini's old Egg Incubator and smiled as he shed tears of joy when the baby Pokemon nuzzled him affectionately.

"It's okay… It's okay, daddy's here… Stormfly." Hiccup choked out.

Not liking seeing her daddy cry for any reason, Stormly leaned up and licked away the boy's tears. Hiccup laughed a little bit and gently stroked her back, drawing a happy coo from the baby Dratini.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Stormfly. I promise, I'll take good care of you." Hiccup said confidently.

He enlarged the Pokeball and noticed how it had the mark of the Dragon Type on the top half of the Poke Ball. Hiccup's father must've had this one customized. The boy gently tapped the Poke Ball on Stormfly's head and she was sucked into the device. She was caught by her daddy without a struggle.

"Wow, this is amazing, Hiccup! Now you have a Dratini on your side!" Ash exclaimed, having seen the whole thing.

"Yeah, and Stormfly is a welcome member of my family." Hiccup said. "Speaking of, I need to call my dad and tell him what happened."

Hiccup got up and went to talk to Nurse Joy first. He wanted her to give Stormfly a check-up, since she had just hatched and he has no idea if she might have any health problems.

Nurse Joy was happy to oblige, and also gave Hiccup some very good news.

Rhydon, Aggron and Tyranitar would make a full recovery after a good night's rest. Turns out, they were more exhausted than injured, so their injuries were much easier to treat. Although, there were some more serious injuries on them.

Aggron is being kept a little longer due to having her left arm broken in three different places while Rhydon has a few cracked ribs. Tyranitar had suffered some internal bleeding, but was quickly healing after a life saving operation. Thanks to its surprising healing factor, Tyranitar would heal completely over night and there won't be so much as a scar.

Nurse Joy had also given the Pokemon some painkillers to help ease the pain so they could all sleep peacefully. Hearing the full extent of the injuries Aggron and her friends suffered at the hands of those Poachers made Hiccup clench his fists in barely restrained anger. It's horrifying what people will do to innocent Pokémon just to satisfy their own greed.

Sighing to calm himself down a little, Hiccup let Nurse Joy take Stormfly back to the room where she gives newborn Pokémon their check-ups. And while she did that, Hiccup went over to the video phone to make a quick call back home.

Hiccup sighed as the other line rang, his screen showing a Spearow flying across the screen, until finally, Stoick's face showed up.

 **"WHAT DO YA WANT AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?!"** yelled an obviously sleep deprived Stoick.

"WHOA, WHOA, DAD, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT'S YOUR SON!" exclaimed a panicky Hiccup.

And he had a right to panic. His dad was holding an axe and looked ready to hurl the darn thing through the screen of the video phone at whoever was calling him. Thankfully for Hiccup, once Stoick saw who it was that was calling him, he calmed down right away.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried, now much happier and more awake. "Sorry for snapping at ya, lad. Just haven't been able to get any decent sleep around here worrying about Haxorus."

Hiccup nodded in understanding. With how his dad's starter has been acting in recent years, the older member of the Haddock family has really had his work cut out for him.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Eh, let's just say, never leave Snotlout in charge of calming down an angry Haxorus." Stoick replied.

Hiccup scoffed and said "Preaching to the choir there."

Stoick rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to stay awake, and decided to try and make the conversation a little more pleasant rather than talking about Snotlout and his mediocre ways of training Dragon Types.

"But enough about that. What's got my world traveler son calling home so soon on his journey?"

Hiccup grinned from ear to ear as he remembered the reason why he called.

"Well, two reasons. First, I wanted to let you know that I've made it to Viridian City with little trouble, but we might have some trouble here." Hiccup said.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Stoick asked.

"A group of Pokémon thieves have been spotted around here, and I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to stop them. They call themselves Team Rocket. I could sure use some help." Hiccup explained.

Stoick looked very serious at the mention of Team Rocket. He knows how they operate, and he's not about to let them best his son at anything! Making a choice, Stoick picked up a familiar Poké Ball and placed it in the transporter.

"Hiccup, you're going to need a stronger Pokemon to help you with the likes of Team Rocket, at least until your own are strong enough to do some real damage. So I'm sending over Haxorus to help you out. He's really missed you, and I think some time away from Opelucid City, traveling around will be good for him." Stoick said.

Hiccup seemed reluctant, knowing that a Pokemon typically won't listen to someone who isn't its trainer, unless traded. But then again, Haxorus has always liked Hiccup as much as he liked his own trainer. Maybe he'll listen to Hiccup at least during battles with Team Rocket.

"Alright, dad. Send him over." Hiccup said.

With a nod, Stoick pressed some keys on the Pokemon Transporter and the Poke Ball containing his Haxorus was absorbed by white energy and transported directly to Hiccup.

"He made it here, safe and sound." Hiccup said, showing Stoick Haxorus's Poke Ball. "By the way, about the other reason I called. You know that egg you gave me? Well… it hatched today! A shiny Dratini was in that egg!"

Hearing this, Stoick's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The elder Haddock let out a boisterous laugh and looked at his son with pride. His son has just passed the Haddock Family Right of Passage!

"Congratulations, son! You be sure to take excellent care of that Dratini, now, as I'll be coming over to the Kanto Region for a battle sometime down the road." Stoick said.

"And I'll be waiting for when that day comes!" declared Hiccup.

With the call ended, Hiccup went back to the front desk of the Pokemon Center and saw Nurse Joy waiting with Stormfly's Poke Ball. She had that ever present smile on her face, but that was probably due to some good news.

"Here you are, mister Haddock. Your Dratini is a perfectly healthy baby girl. I recommend waiting a little while before having her fight in Pokemon battles, however, as it'll take at least two weeks for her bones to harden to the point that they won't break easily in battle. And from there, start her off with some light training to get her used to the concept of battling." Nurse Joy instructed.

She handed him Stormfly's Poke Ball along with a book on caring for baby Pokemon, which he accepted graciously.

"Thanks a bunch, Nurse Joy! Hey, do you mind if me and my friends speak with Aggron and the others now? We promised them that we'd release them if they wanted to go back to the wild." Hiccup requested/explained.

Now, under normal circumstances, Nurse Joy wouldn't allow something like this. But since Hiccup and his friends saved these Pokemon from a fate worse than death, she figured she could at least allow them to do this. So, she guided the three trainers to the back room, where we see that despite the medication, Aggron, Rhydon and Tyranitar are all still very much awake.

The three Pokemon perked up instantly upon seeing the three humans who had helped them.

"Hey, guys. You feeling any better?" Ash asked, gently petting Tyranitar.

"Tar." purred Tyranitar.

Dawn did the same with Rhydon, and found that she likes being scratched behind what Dawn assumed to be her ear. The Drill Pokemon seemed to lean into Dawn's touch, really liking this human.

Hiccup pulled out the Poke Ball that was meant to hold Aggron and placed it in front of her.

"Well, it's your call, Aggron. If you and any of your friends there want to be released back into the wild, we'll let you go. And the Pokemon rangers will be here in the morning to take you all back to your homes." Hiccup said.

Aggron looked at the Poke Ball and back at Hiccup. While she would like to go back home to her mountain and maybe find a mate later on in life, she'd be lying if she said that this human didn't interest her. Besides, this human boy and his friends seem no older than hatchlings themselves.

And Hiccup has this deep pain and loneliness hidden very well within his eyes. She wanted to help take away his pain while getting stronger by his side.

She, Tyranitar and Rhydon looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Wordlessly, they each tapped the center button of their own individual Poke Balls and were sucked in as beams of red energy, leaving three stunned humans and an equally astounded Pikachu gaping as they picked up the Poke Balls.

"I guess Aggron, Rhydon and Tyranitar could sense that you were good humans and decided to join you on your journeys."

Hearing this made Hiccup, Dawn and Ash start grinning like mad. They all resolved to take good care of these Pokemon and treat them like family. Especially since they were abused by bad humans. It's now their mission to show these Pokemon that not all humans are bad.

But that might be more difficult than they thought...

 **"YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"** Jenny said through the loudspeaker. **"OUR VIRIDIAN CITY RADAR SYSTEM HAS DETECTED AN AIRCRAFT BELONGING TO A GANG OF DANGEROUS POKÉMON THIEVES! IF YOU HAVE A POKÉMON IN YOUR POSSESSION, EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION!"  
**  
Above the Pokémon center, the two criminals from earlier were above the Pokémon center.

"Guess we woke up this sleepy dump." The woman chuckled.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals!" the man said angrily. "They should welcome Team Rocket."

"We'll teach them to respect that name." the woman sneered.

"And when we snatch all their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat!" Meowth declared.

"We know Meowth, we know." The two humans said tiredly.

They had been hearing him go on about this all day,and it was beginning to wear on their last nerves. Especially since this Meowth seems dead set on reminding them every three minutes. But things were about to get hectic as the man and woman each pulled out a single Poke Ball.

 **"EKANS! KOFFING! ATTACK!"** They ordered, as they threw their Pokéballs.

The Pokéballs crashed through the roof, and two Pokémon were set free, an Ekans and a Koffing.

Ekans is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth.

Koffing is a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gasses. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. Below the face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which usually release a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode.

Koffing used his Smog attack to fill up the main room with gas, creating a smokescreen. Hiccup and his friends coughed as they tried to keep themselves from inhaling the smoke with little success.

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

Pikachu's hackles were raised, and his cheeks sparked with anticipation. It looks like the answer to Ash's question is about to be given.

"Don't be frightened little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman.

"And make it double!" added the man.

As the two continued with what sounded like a motto of some kind, the man and the woman continued to alternate with each line of the motto. And to Hiccup, it sounded downright ridiculous.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" finished Meowth.

 _ **(Ugh! Just WRITING that made my hands want to throw up!)**_

Hiccup and company just looked at these guys like they were a bunch of idiots, which they most likely are. But one particular detail caught Hiccup's attention more than anything else.

"Is it just me, or did that Meowth just speak english?" he asked.

Meowth took a step forward and bared his claws threateningly.

"Yeah, I can talk. Got a problem wit dat?" Meowth asked with a typical New Yorker accent.

"Never mind that." James said. "We're here for the Pokémon."

"You're wasting your time." Nurse Joy said. "This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon."

"Well, that may be so." Jessie said. "But I wouldn't be at all surprised if we were to find some Pokémon gems among all the junk."

"That's right. Team Rocket mostly goes after the rare Pokemon, but we make do with whatever we can get our hands on." James added.

Hiccup growled and took out the Poke Ball that his father had sent over. The Poke Ball itself had this X-shaped slash mark over the top and looked quite old in comparison to most other Poke Balls out there today. He also took out Toothless's Poke Ball, knowing this battle will be good experience for him.

"The fact that you're trying to steal sick and injured Pokemon from a Pokemon Center shows just how weak you three really are!" growled Hiccup. "But if you want to steal these Pokemon, you've got to get through me!"

Team Rocket didn't like that some punk kid was calling them weak, but they didn't let it get to them. They just decided that taunting this kid would be the better course of action.

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie asked.

"Had a burst of courage, did we?" James sneered.

Hiccup just narrowed his eyes and tossed the two Poke Balls into the air.

"Toothless, Haxorus, battle stance!"

In a couple of flashes of light, the shiny Charmander and the monstrous Pokemon landed in front of Hiccup. Toothless growled at the enemy, but Stoick's Haxorus let loose the most frightening roar that anyone has ever heard before.

 **"SAURUUUUUUUUUS!"**

Both Team Rocket, their Pokemon, and even Ash, Pikachu and Dawn were left speechless at the huge Pokemon before them.

Haxorus is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It has black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. Its large tusks, which resemble scythes, are black and edged in red, and are located on its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. These tusks, which can cut steel beams, are unbreakable. Its medium-sized eyes are red with black pupils. Ridged plate-like skin travels from its back to its head region. It has solid armor and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its arms are quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands are small and circular with small red claws. Its legs are formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe. It is generally friendly, but it is very territorial.

Not wanting his friends to be left out of the loop, Hiccup pulled out his Pokedex and scanned his father's Pokemon.

 **"Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon and Axew's final evolved form. Its tusks are incredibly destructive. They can easily slice through a thick, sturdy steel column every time. This Haxorus is a level 79 male and has the ability Mold Breaker. His known moves are Outrage, Scratch, Leer, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Scary Face, Slash, False Swipe, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Taunt, Dragon Pulse, Swords Dance, Guillotine and Giga Impact. This Pokemon has also been taught the moves Hyper Beam, Protect, Dragon Tail and Draco Meteor."**

Haxorus turned around and proceeded to do something no one besides Hiccup was expecting.

He proceeded to wrap Hiccup in the mother of all hugs while covering his face in Pokemon kisses, effectively drenching the boy in dragon slobber.

"GAH! AGH! HAXORUS!" cried Hiccup as he pried himself loose. "You know that doesn't wash out!"

Haxorus laughed at Hiccup's complaining before looking at Team Rocket with narrowed, serious eyes. He knows of Team Rocket's handywork and hates their organization with a passion. He and Charmander got ready to fight while Dawn and Ash got ready as well.

"You've got the right idea, Hiccup! Buneary, spotlight!" cried Dawn as she released Buneary from her Poke Ball.

"Pikachu, help them out!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachu!" squeaked the yellow mouse, happy to comply.

While they got ready to fight, Nurse Joy immediately ran to the back of the Pokemon Center in order to transport all of the Pokemon to the Pewter City and Cerulean City Pokemon Centers. Team Rocket looked ready to attack, but Hiccup wasn't about to let that happen.

"Let's not give them a chance to attack! Toothless, use Ember! And Haxorus, hit them with Hyper Beam!" Hiccup ordered.

"Pikachu, help them out! Use Thundershock attack!" Ash ordered.

"Buneary, add a little more punch with Pound attack!" Dawn added.

 **"Char CHAAAARRR!"** growled Toothless as he shot small embers from his mouth.

 **"SAUR!"** roared Haxorus, firing an orange beam of pure power.

 **"Pika… CHUUUUUUU!"** screamed Pikachu as he shot electrical currents from his body.

Buneary hopped along and launched herself at Team Rocket with her ears coiled back like when one rears back their fists, allowing the other attacks to combine while connecting at the tips. Team Rocket screamed as they couldn't even counter attack.

The combination attack hit home, and made Koffing release poisonous gasses from its body, causing a giant explosion which sent Team Rocket, their Pokemon and their balloon flying off into the night.

 **"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIIIIIIIIME!"** they cried.

Soon they flew so far out of sight, that they disappeared in an anime twinkle. But something tells me this ain't the last we've seen of them

Once everyone had calmed down from that little experience, Nurse Joy gave everyone rooms for the night and went back to making sure all of the Pokemon were okay. This also meant healing up the Pokemon who fought.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, with Team Reject - I mean, Rocket…***_

* * *

The explosion sent Team Rocket to their balloon, and they held on by a rope. They were all covered in soot and burn marks, but other than that, they appeared to be unharmed. Can't say the same for the majority of their balloon, though.

"Great, a cat losing to a mouse." Jessie mocked. "And a lizard… and a rabbit… and a dinosaur…"

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu. Not to mention the other rare Pokémon dat dose oder two twerps had." Meowth said. "What were those other two anyway? I recognize the shiny Charmander and the Pikachu, but I never saw those other two before."

"They were a Buneary and a Haxorus, from the Sinnoh and Unova regions respectively." James answered. "And that Pikachu is also certainly very rare! A perfect prize!"

"Let's steal it, and all of their other Pokémon!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Perhaps we will." Meowth said.

Suddenly, their balloon was popped by a passing Pidgeotto, and they were all sent flying. Their screams of terror could be heard for miles around, because these bumbling idiotas have some of the strongest lungs I have yet come across.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

The next morning, the Pokémon center was destroyed. Fortunately, no one was hurt. Pikachu, Buneary, Toothless and Haxorus were able to get their health restored, even though they really didn't need much healing.

"The Viridian city Pokémon were transported here safely." The Pewter city Nurse Joy said.

Viridian Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were checking to make sure all of the Pokémon were safe, and were all very relieved to hear that.

"Thanks sis." Viridian Nurse Joy said gratefully. "Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Hiccup are heading your way to Pewter city. If they can get safely through the Viridian forest."

"Don't worry." Jenny said. "From what I've seen, those three can take pretty good care of themselves. And with a Haxorus that's been trained by a Gym Leader, I think they stand a pretty good chance against any future enemies they might encounter."

"Well I hope you're right." Joy said.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Remember to keep on voting on the poll I posted. It will be up until Hiccup's Charmander evolves into Charizard, so be sure to keep voting. Also, any suggestions for Pokemon that Hiccup could catch would be most welcome. Remember, you're not limited to just the Kanto region, but he'll need to catch at least one from each region before Kalos. So, from Kanto to Unova. Good luck, and see you all next chapter.**_


	11. Mega Charizard X & Y Comparison

_**I am LOVING the responses from you guys! The reviews I get for this story may not be in as great a quantity as I'd like, but I like to think I make this story work! But before we get started on the chapter, I'd like to make the votes on the poll a little more easy for people to decide by giving some basic information on Charizard's two Mega Evolved forms.**_

* * *

 _ **Mega Charizard X: As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.**_

 _ **Type: Formerly Fire + Flying, now Fire + Dragon**_

 _ **Ability: Tough Claws**_

 _ **Effect: Increases the power of contact moves (Example: Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Slash, Steel Wing, Etc.) by 30%.**_

 _ **Ordinary Coloration: Black with a sky blue underbelly, blue tips on its shoulder spikes, blue wing membranes and blue fire.**_

 _ **Colors as a Shiny Pokemon: Teal green where the black normally is with a lighter shade of teal on the underbelly, red where the blue normally is, and blue flames.**_

 _ **Mega Charizard X's Base Stats:**_

 _ **HP: 266 - 360**_

 _ **ATK: 238 - 394**_

 _ **DEF: 204 - 353**_

 _ **SP ATK: 238 - 394**_

 _ **SP DEF: 157 - 295**_

 _ **SPD: 184 - 328**_

 _ **TOTAL: 1,287 - 2,124**_

* * *

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights.**_

 _ **Type: Fire + Flying**_

 _ **Ability: Drought**_

 _ **Effect: Makes the sun shine brightly, increasing the power of Fire Type Moves (Example: Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Heat Wave, Fire Fang, etc.) for the duration of the battle, unless that Pokemon is recalled. It cannot activate if another, more powerful weather changing ability is activated already.**_

 _ **Ordinary Coloration: Orange with a cream colored underbelly.**_

 _ **Colors as a Shiny Pokemon: Black with red wing membranes and a light cream colored underbelly.**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y's Base Stats:**_

 _ **HP: 266 - 360**_

 _ **ATK: 191 - 337**_

 _ **DEF: 144 - 280**_

 _ **SP ATK: 290 - 458**_

 _ **SP DEF: 211 - 361**_

 _ **SPD: 184 - 328**_

 _ **TOTAL: 1,286 - 2,124**_

* * *

 _ **I hope this little analytic comparison of the two Charizard Mega Forms makes voting a little bit easier for those of you who have yet to vote. So please, feel free to vote. And know that at this point, I will also be accepting votes in the reviews if they're from guest reviewers. I'll see you all next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Okay, here's the newest chapter of this story! And I gotta say, this is one story that I'm actually feeling quite hyped up about! Now, let's get on with the newest chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll Results**_

 _ **Mega Charizard X: 37 votes**_

 _ **Mega Charizard Y: 10 votes**_

* * *

 _Hiccup's Current Pokémon Team_

 _ **Charmander (shiny): Toothless**_

 _ **Axew (albino): Hookfang**_

 _ **Dratini (shiny): Stormfly**_

 _ **Aggron**_

 _ **Stoick's Haxorus**_

* * *

 _ **New Teammates and Naming!**_

* * *

Viridian Forest is one place you don't want to end up lost in. Not only is it like a literal labyrinth in it's own way, but it's also the home of many Bug Type Pokémon. Some of which are very dangerous if angry. Bug Pokémon such as huge swarms of Beedrill, angry Scythers, and even the occasional Pinsir! But Viridian Forest is home to more than just Bug Types.

There are majestic Water Type Pokémon as well. And even a few mammalian Pokémon such as Meowth, Growlithe, and you can even run into the occasional Ekans around these parts. Why, there have even been rumors of Alolan variants of certain Pokémon such as Grimer and Rattata running around.

Everything was so peaceful…

 **"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Until now.

Dawn was currently shaking like a leaf as she somehow ended up high up in a tree, cowering from the crawling menaces known as… Caterpie and Weedle!

Both are Bug Type Pokémon that resemble larvae in a way, but with several differences. Such as Caterpie looking more like a caterpillar with big, adorable eyes, green skin, a yellow underbelly and snout, yellow suction cuppy feet and a big, pink antenna sticking out of it's head.

Weedle, on the other hand, actually possesses a pair of stingers rather than an antenna. One on it's head and one at the end of it's body. It has beady black eyes that are also cute, a yellow-orange body, and a pink snout and suction cuppy feet. And though both of them look similar to caterpillars, their evolutionary routes couldn't be more different from each other.

Ash and Pikachu stared down Caterpie while Hiccup looked at Weedle while holding Stormfly in his arms. Both Hiccup and the Weedle in front of him tilted their heads to the side as they looked each other in the eye. Almost as if they were trying to read one another's intent.

"Weedle?" the little bug squeaked curiously.

Kneeling down to make himself seem less threatening, Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out a honey cake he'd been saving for later.

"Here, little guy. You want some?" he asked. "It's pretty big, and I don't think I can finish it by myself."

Cautiously, Weedle crawled closer to Hiccup and sniffed the pastry in his hand. Detecting no scents of pesticides or other such poisons, the Bug Type Pokémon took a nibble out of the pastry before leaping up in happiness at the familiar yet strangely new taste of its favorite food: honey.

"WEE-DLE!" it squeaked in joy.

Laughing a bit, Hiccup tore off the piece that Weedle had taken a nibble out of and set it down so it could eat the delicious pastry. With no hesitation, Weedle crawled back over and ate his half of the honey cake with the strange human who gave it this sweet food.

Whereas Ash laughed almost uncontrollably as Caterpie had crawled up his arm and started cuddling his face. Apparently, this Caterpie is a very good judge of character and can tell that Ash means no harm.

"It's nice to meet you too, Caterpie." Ash greeted. "Do you and Weedle over there want to join us on our journey?"

"Cater Caterpie!/Wee Weedle!" replied Caterpie and Weedle, nodding in affirmative.

Hiccup waited for Weedle to finish his snack before taking out an empty Poké Ball and holding it out to Weedle. He didn't think it would feel right to just throw it at the little guy. Weedle tapped the button in the center of the spherical device and was turned into red energy before being sucked in. It was a successful capture without so much as a struggle.

The same can be said for Caterpie being caught by Ash. And boy was he happy about it.

"YEAH! WE CAUGHT A CATERPIE!" shouted Ash as he held up the Poké Ball containing his newest Pokémon.

"Pi Pikachu!" added Pikachu as he made a victory sign.

Stormfly just looked at Ash and Pikachu funny because of their behavior, not really understanding why they did that. She looked up at her daddy with a confused look while pointing at the two with her tail.

"Tini Dra Dratini?" Stormfly asked.

And somehow, Hiccup could understand exactly what she said.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. They're just excited is all." Hiccup replied. "Dawn, you can come back down and lose the camouflage. You're safe."

Dawn slid down the trunk of the tree, covered in leaves and looking more embarrassed than she would've been if her mother had shown everyone her most embarrassing baby pictures. And trust me, she's got some pretty embarrassing ones.

Back in Sinnoh, Johanna sneezed as she was reading the daily newspaper.

"Sorry about that, guys. I had a bad experience with Beedrill as a little girl, so when I saw that Weedle, I freaked out big time." Dawn said bashfully.

Both Ash, Pikachu, and Hiccup gave her understanding looks. They know what it's like to have fears of certain Pokémon due to bad experiences. Hiccup doubts he'd ever be able to train a Ghost Type Pokémon due to that incident involving a wild Dusknoir that got into his house when he was five. So now, Ghost Types make him very nervous.

"Well, now that Ash and I have caught some new Pokémon, what say we let everyone out and introduce them?" Hiccup suggested.

Everyone just nodded in agreement and released their Pokémon into the clearing they were in. All of them called out their names and stretched as they got adjusted to being out of their Poké Balls before noticing the new arrivals.

"Tyranitar, this is Caterpie. I just caught it today, and hope you treat it like a part of our family." Ash said to the Pseudo Legendary.

Tyranitar didn't say anything. He just nodded and waved to the little bug. Whereas Aggron was fawning over Stormfly and Weedle like some kind of mother hen. Hiccup chuckled and took out his Pokédex to scan Weedle, while Ash did the same for Caterpie.

 **"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head. This Weedle is a level 6 female and has the ability Shield Dust. Her known moves are Poison Sting and String Shot."**

 **"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. This Caterpie is a level 6 male and has the Hidden Ability Runaway. His known moves are Tackle and String Shot."**

"Okay, I can tell we're going to have a lot of training to do soon, but for now, let's all set up camp and have some lunch." Hiccup instructed.

Ash and Dawn perked up at the mention of food and immediately got to work gathering firewood and fresh water. They both know that out of the three of them, Hiccup has the most experience in cooking, so they were looking forward to whatever food he prepared.

While they did that, Hiccup looked to his Aggron and Weedle and knew that he needed to do something.

"I think you guys need names." said Hiccup, drawing Aggron and Weedle's attention. "It would be too confusing to just call you by your species names all the time. I mean, what if I get into a battle with someone else who has another member of your species?"

Aggron and Weedle thought about it, and came to realize their trainer was right. Besides, they'd like to be referred to as individuals by their trainer.

"Now let's see here… every Beedrill hive needs a queen, so, how about I call you Duchess?" Hiccup asked his Weedle.

"Weedle! Weedle Weed Weedle!" cried the newly named Duchess as she climbed up Hiccup's body and settled on his shoulder.

Aggron just looked at Hiccup with a big smile and her tail wagging. She seemed much like the motherly type out of all of Hiccup's current Pokémon, not that anyone minds. Hiccup, especially, needed some kind of a mother figure in his life. Especially since his own mother seemed to never be around.

"I don't know why, Aggron, but I think the name Meatlug suits you best. What do you think?"

"Gron Aggron!" she roared in approval.

Then she did something Hiccup certainly wasn't expecting. She made sure Stormfly was safely on the ground nearby, and proceeded to wrap up her trainer in a bone crushing hug. A literal bone crushing hug.

"Meatlug… choking… not breathing…!" gasped Hiccup.

Toothless and the others just laughed at their trainer's misfortune, but they knew that Meatlug wouldn't suffocate him. Just break a bone or two out of motherly affection. At worst, Hiccup will just end up with a broken arm.

Thankfully, the hug fest was over sooner than Hiccup expected, and he made it out of it with no bones broken or fractured. Although, he's almost certain that his back was going to be bruised after that. Still, Hiccup couldn't afford to dilly dally. He has work to do.

He and his Pokémon worked together to get all of the tents set up and build a fire pit so Hiccup can cook. Hiccup himself got out everything he needed to prepare lunch for everyone. A campfire stew and white rice for the humans, his own specially made Poké Chow for his team, and a special Dragon Type formula for Stormfly. Since she's a baby still, she can't eat solid foods yet and needs to drink this formula so that she can get all of the necessary nutrients to grow up strong.

But as Hiccup did so, he failed to notice two certain Pokemon watching him from afar. Him and the interactions between him and his Pokemon.

* * *

 _ ***With Dawn…***_

* * *

Buneary was out on the battlefield, anxiously awaiting the command to attack. Before her was the Pokemon that is currently her enemy. A strange blue Pokemon with big ears like a rabbit and small spikes on it. In fact, if one were to compare it to any other creatures, it would be like a mix of a rabbit and a porcupine.

"Nido…!" it growled.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Dawn asked herself.

She took out her Pokedex and began to scan the Pokemon in front of her. She sure is glad that she registered with Professor Oak, otherwise she may not have been able to learn anything about any of the Pokemon she catches here in Kanto.

 **"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal. This Nidoran is female. No other data currently available."**

"A Poison Type Pokemon, huh?" Dawn asked herself before getting ready to fight. "That could really help us later on! Buneary, get ready! I want to catch that Nidoran!"

"Buneary Bun Bun!" replied Buneary.

Nidoran made the first move, charging at Buneary with its claws poised to strike. Dawn instantly recognized the move as Scratch.

"Buneary, dodge that Scratch and counter with Pound attack!" she ordered.

"Bun Bun!" cried Buneary.

Being a much more agile and fast moving Pokemon, she was easily able to dodge Nodoran's attack like it was nothing. But when she moved to attack, her attack may have struck true, but it hit Nidoran's spikes.

"Buneary…" groaned the rabbit Pokemon.

"What's wrong, Buneary? Are you hurt?" Dawn asked with worry.

She got her answer when Buneary let off this purple glow from her body. It was clear that she had been poisoned by Nidoran's poisonous spikes. Dawn realized that this was caused by Nidoran's ability: Poison Point. An ability that poisons foes on contact if the Pokemon that has this ability is attacked with a contact move.

Dawn narrowed her eyes. She had to finish this quickly, and then use an item to cure Buneary of her poisoning.

"Buneary, we have to finish this fast! Use Pound attack!" Dawn ordered.

"Bun-eary!" cried Buneary.

She rushed forward to attack Nidoran, but Nidoran was ready. And rather than using Scratch attack, Nidoran was using her Double Kick attack to deflect and deal damage at the same time. And Dawn could tell that this combination was working well in addition to Buneary being poisoned.

' _I've got to think of something fast! Buneary's health and the outcome of the battle depend on it!'_ Dawn thought to herself.

That's when Nidoran tried to go in for the kill using Double Kick again, but Dawn was prepared for such a tactic.

"Quick, Buneary, use Endure!"

"Bun!"

Buneary crossed her arms and ears in front of her and was enveloped in a white glow. The attack hit, and while Buneary took damage from an attack that should've finished her off in this battle, her Endure attack allowed her to tank the blow and stay standing.

Then, without being told, she began to viciously assault Nidoran with a flurry of punches from her ears and kicks from her strong rabbit feet. Looks like Buneary used her Frustration attack to vent out some pent up anger. And it was enough to send Nidoran down with swirls in her eyes.

Wasting no time, Dawn quickly took out an empty Poke Ball.

"Go, Poke Ball!" she cried as she threw the capsule device at Nidoran.

The ball hit and opened up before turning Nidoran into red energy and sucking her in. Dawn and Buneary gritted their teeth in anticipation and watched as the Poke Ball began shaking from the capture sequence.

One shake… two shakes… three…

 _ ***PING!***_

"YEAH!" cheered Dawn.

"Buneary!" the little rabbit cheered along with her trainer.

"We did it, Buneary! We just caught a Nidoran!" cheered Dawn.

She quickly shared a hug with her starter Pokemon and fed her a Pecha Berry that Hiccup had bought from a greenhouse in Viridian City, returned her to her Poke Ball and scanned the Poke Ball containing her Nidoran. She still needed to know all of her moves.

 **" _This Nidoran is a level 13 female. Her ability is Poison Point and she knows the moves Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Double Kick and Poison Sting."_**

Satisfied with the results, Dawn took out a couple of Potions so she could heal her Buneary and her newly caught Nidoran. She already got plenty of firewood and tinder for the fire at their camp, so she can take the time to heal up her Pokemon.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's shorter than I'd like. And that it took so long, but I've had a lot going on recently, and haven't gotten a lot of chances to write lately. Next up, I plan to update in this order…**_

 _ **An Arc Dragon Master: Pokémon Y Version**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Jaune**_

 _ **Mission Arc-Possible**_

 _ **See you all next chapter, and please bear with me as I try to get all this done. I don't get a lot of chances to write these days. At least, not as many as I used to.**_


End file.
